


【队长咕哒】娘娘千千岁

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Summary: 藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚双双穿越，一个做了昏君，一个做了妖妃首发lofter，@柑谧本子印调：https://www.wenjuan.com/s/F3UjY3q/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. 我以为你该知道

彷徨海·迦勒底。

重新有了像样的卧室以后，所有人终于能字面意义上睡个好觉。

可能前一阵确实紧张坏了，神经怎么也放松不下来，藤丸立香迷迷糊糊翻了个身，又感觉口渴得要命，慢悠悠地下床找点水喝。赤着脚刚刚落在冷冰冰的地板上，她还在琢磨着今儿个怎么床垫怎么硬得硌人，脚下一个趔趄，踩到个什么东西。

咣啷。

巨响之后，房间里立即点上了灯火，有个梳双丫髻的宫女慌慌张张跑来收拾起被踢开的踏脚垫，“皇，皇上、娘娘，有何吩咐？”

拔步雕花楠木床，丝绸轻纱红罗帐。

怪不得睡得累，感情是睡着睡着换了个地方。

毕竟是个经历了大风大浪的人，藤丸立香虽然还有点摸不着头脑，但大体上察觉到自己又摊上事了。正想着问问情况，有个女声先她一步，“无事，退下吧。”

等等！后面的是个女人，女人肯定是娘娘…那自己不就是那个皇帝了吗！一般情况下皇帝必须是男的啊！！！

不要啊！不带穿越到特异点还变个性的啊！胸前三两虽不多，可比胯下一坨强！

藤丸立香被雷得不轻。

可连验证这皇帝是不是男装丽人的机会都没有，侍女前脚刚走，她立刻被人按着后颈锁在床上。下手的力气虽不至于致人死地，一时半会儿挣脱也不容易。

下巴磕在实木床板上，实打实的疼痛让她彻底清醒，隐隐感觉嘴里弥漫点腥味。

“你是谁？”那声音冷冷的，态度不算友好。

这样一问，不像是皇帝的枕边人，倒像也是个穿越过来的。

藤丸立香心里有了点底，自报家门。

“立香，藤丸立香！”吐出的浑厚男音差点没让她当场自闭，什么低沉邪魅充满磁性的嗓音，统统都是骗人的！“我是迦勒底的master！”

按经验，如果对方是因召唤而来，且不分敌友，都会对“御主”有点反应。加上她现在顶着这个估计得有三十左右的油腻大叔皮，喊得那叫一个咬牙切齿。

那女性好像无动于衷，就感觉背上的力气稍微卸下来点儿，依然拿捏着后颈那块儿的骨头，追问道：“拿什么证明？”

证明？要什么证明？现在换了个皮根本不可能有令咒傍身，要是之前和对方结缘过光是自己的名字和迦勒底就能说明问题，不需要大费周章。如果不是御主或者从者，莫非这小姐姐真是个穿越而来的普通人不成？

生怕被套话，藤丸立香犹豫了一下，想侧头看看后面女性的表情，对方抢先一步察觉，又把她给死死按住。藤丸立香就余光瞥见一缕金发。

好歹这身子的前主人也是天子，不知道被个女人骑在身上是个什么心情。

来回一折腾，藤丸立香不敢再耍什么花样，老老实实地答了。

“啊啊，我只是最初48人中的候补而已。证明的话，人理烧却？玛修·基列莱特，达·芬奇亲…”

就算尽量选择客观的词汇，内容听上去还是积极不起来，如果忽略掉隐瞒的那部分经历的话。

既然对方没有在第一时间提问或反驳，可能只是出于一种对陌生御主的警戒，左右最差不过就空降敌方大本营了。

主动暴露自己没有威胁性或许能换来一丝生机。

藤丸立香没猜错，女性果然松了手。一骨碌翻身转回来，她甚至还能看到美人露出了称得上大家长对不成器孩子的无奈。

不过真是美人啊…金发旖旎洒了小半张床，蓝眼宁静而温和，白瓷般的肌肤，就算只穿着亵衣也美得不可方物，一眼就让人心生好感…

绝色啊！！！该死！！！是女孩子也要心动了啊！！！我我我我好喜欢啊呜呜呜呜咿咿咿！！！

这皇帝不亏！！！后宫好棒棒！！！

现在就算是面对扔宝具中的兰陵王，她也要拍着胸脯说是眼前这位更加好看！超越了性别之美啊！

藤丸立香的嘴角翘起一个小小的弧度。

好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢…

美人叹着气给她腾点位置，“A组，基尔什塔利亚·沃戴姆。”

哈？

“你是在开会时被奥尔加赶出去的那个吧？抱歉，要不是这件事，我对你根本没有印象。”

“原本我不想多说，若真的碰上什么麻烦，按你刚刚的表现大概就被解决掉了。”

“…虽然是新人，这点程度的安全意识总该有吧…”

还没多激动几秒，藤丸立香满脑子的弹幕在基尔什塔利亚自报家门时当场卡壳，后面一长串话从耳边飘过去，零零碎碎听见几个词。

橙发御主满脸不可置信，“基尔什塔利亚你变成女的了！”

“你不也变成这样了吗？而且性别不是问题吧。”

相比之下，还能气定神闲吐槽的基尔什塔利亚看样子真的没有被打击到。这位一脸淡定地从衣架上取了个外袍，松松散散披上，在房间里慢慢转悠着。

还真是没有半点扭捏违和感啊。

“谁说不是问题的啊！”藤丸立香小声嘀咕。

就算经历过数个大小特异点和异闻带，她还是没法和那些不知道说心大还是几乎没有耻感的魔术师相提并论。和基尔什塔利亚睡过一张床难道还是什么吹牛资本吗？人crypter不要脸的吗？藤丸立香真是怕他下一瞬就把自己砍了，越想越惊悚。

…虽然说从两幅皮相来看都是他更吃亏点。

问题不是这个！他们得想办法从这个可能是什么特异点的地方出去！ 

考虑到附近还有守夜的侍卫和宫女，藤丸立香苦着一张脸，尽量压低了声音：“只要名义上还是皇上和娘娘，行动就不可能不受限。”

比方说要上朝啦，处理政务啦，或者娘娘们要宫斗啦，争个宠，在不就来个侍寝啊…这些想想就觉得很不美好！坚决要杜绝！

“你说的对”，基尔什塔利亚终于转向她，目光有些赞许，“但你不妨把这个身份看做一种优势——在我们联系到迦勒底以前，它可以帮助我们收集到更多情报。”

“…你说，联系迦勒底？”藤丸立香愣愣的。

他们，不是敌对关系吗？就算需要外援，基尔什塔利亚不也应该向着其他crypter、或者异星神求援吗？那个能穿越各个异闻带的凯尼斯不是很嘚瑟的嘛！

基尔什塔利亚端起茶壶碗盏，一面摸着彩绘的纹路，一面耐心道：“就算在异空间，那边也有办法追踪定位过来。”

这里的物品，人类，连大气都没有魔力。

如果原本身处的时代只是魔力极其稀薄，那这个世界只能抱着大源还没有彻底干涸的希望吧。

“在这里我们连建立灵子通讯都做不到。”

名门传承的魔术素养让基尔什塔利亚在短时间内摸清楚了最基本的情况，还能一条一条讲得连让藤丸立香这样的新手都听明白。

换了个壳子的青年看上去异常娇小软糯，烛光之下把玩点瓷器意外有种慵懒的感觉。

藤丸立香别开眼睛，小心翼翼地提问道：“那我们为什么会在这儿？”

他没有回答两人在原来世界的关系，不知道是不是刻意避开了。这一问，只要能再往前试探一点点，就能验证她的假设…

“为什么？”基尔什塔利亚忽然笑了下，捧着个杯子目光灼灼，“现在看来还不好说清。不过，你还记得你在这边醒来之前在哪儿、做什么吗？”

“…在…在房间里休息。”

藤丸立香几次回答都不畅快，眼神有些躲闪，基尔什塔利亚看在眼里，不得不有些防备。而她的答案大致上和观测到的一致，应该没有被冒充的可能。

基尔什塔利亚掂量了下，稍微卖点情报钓钓她也无妨，“可能是灵子演算装置出了点问题吧。” 

“这样啊…当时你在哪儿？”

美人皱眉，语气里不由带着质疑，“我以为你该知道。”

哪怕是因为半吊子的缘故不被允许进入管制室亲历现场，藤丸立香不应该不知道A组全体已经灵子转移。现在最大的疑点来了，既然藤丸立香在房间里，三尖赫尔墨斯怎么会牵扯到根本没进入框体的人？奥尔加没说过这次作业会转移其他组。

藤丸立香原地内伤气得快要吐血，压根没注意到基尔什塔利亚盯着像要看穿她的样子能让人心里发毛。

她该知道什么？总不能说你在奥林匹斯，然后大家撕破脸打一架吧？！现在想起来，基尔什塔利亚最初对自己名字毫无反应，甚至提到并无印象，加上一串宛如提点后辈的言辞，她才会抱着希望看看这个基尔什塔利亚不是crypter基尔什塔利亚。

如果，他们是因为暂时要离开这个地方统一战线，并不需要那么复杂。如果按他所说迦勒底一定会找来，只要手握自己这张底牌，之后再以此为要挟泛人类史的诸位，简直是坐收渔翁之利。

他不这么做，因为名门当主不屑用这种手段吗？

恐怕未必。

所以藤丸立香愿意赌一赌，故意扔点猛料。

“那我们算是休战了吗？异闻带会怎么发展？”

托着头，少女语气天真，完全忘记自己已经穿越成一个一米八的抠脚大汉不适合嘤嘤嘤。

基尔什塔利亚也觉得这画面辣眼睛，“休战？人理烧却可不会等我们。另外，记住是特异点，新人。”

他的回答让那个假设被证明了一大半，不，甚至可以说绝大部分已经证明完成了。

——基尔什塔利亚的记忆停留在了一年之前的某一点。

又或者，眼前这位是来自不同时间线的基尔什塔利亚，至少远远不是crypter的那位。

藤丸立香心里乐得开花。她不准备摊牌了，反正他也不记得什么鬼的异闻带，不如先骗回迦勒底，达芬奇福尔摩斯轮流给他洗脑，洗回那个一看就一本正经站在泛人类史的魔术师。

Crypter少一个好一个嘛。

瞧瞧，我们发现了什么？一只野生的三好青年基尔什塔利亚，虽然现在是娘娘版本的。

藤丸立香刚刚拿好主意，外面噔噔噔脚步声又响起来，吵吵嚷嚷乱作一团。

“你不能进…哎你推什么人…”

“去去去…唉哟我的陛下哟，这都几点了您可不能误了早朝啊！”

来的人抱着拂尘，先前看见过的圆脸宫女哆哆嗦嗦躬身站在一边，“奴婢该死，拦不住宝公公…”

藤丸立香脑仁一疼，隐约觉得还没坑上基尔什塔利亚，自己的报应先到了。

见皇帝还一身亵衣，宝公公简直给急坏了，“哎呀来人哪，一个个干什么吃的？赶紧的，给陛下准备洗漱。”又看见朝服在娘娘身上披着，眼前一黑，帝王家事，乱呐。

“丽妃娘娘，您也别愣着诶？皇上平儿多宠您，您啊就别使性子，平时想见陛下还不是说见就见了？早朝可不能误了啊。”

丽妃？

藤丸立香看向基尔什塔利亚，后者当即黑了脸。

看样子基尔什塔利亚还挺得宠的，突然好想笑怎么办？！

“爱妃？”藤丸立香试着呼了一声，金发美人还真应了，拿着外袍过来。

入戏挺深啊基尔什塔利亚，不愧是名门当主，能屈能伸。

美人胡乱给她套上衣服，狠狠收紧腰带。其他宫女很有眼力见，有条不紊地快速打理好衣裳。

“你去上朝，收集情报以后再回来。”男性，或者说现在是女性的基尔什塔利亚，附在耳边沉声道。

藤丸立香立刻一哆嗦。


	2. 那人并不值得信任

宫人拥着皇帝一走，屋子里立刻安静下来。

基尔什塔利亚重新坐定，吩咐侍女准备早点，开始复盘到目前为止发生的事情。

有很多细节不对劲。

之前除了A组和少数工作人员，他跟别人基本没有来往，但也不至于风评差到会让其他御主感到不舒服的地步。

藤丸立香的性格基尔什塔利亚说不上来，按记忆中的面相来看不会很难说话。

所以那人隐藏的害怕是为什么？

他是个魔术师，却并不是个冷血的魔术师，况且他们同属迦勒底局，名义上宛如互帮互助的同事一般。对魔术完全不了解的普通人没道理先入为主对他产生抵触。

另一点，藤丸立香问他是不是休战了。

基尔什塔利亚表情凝重起来。

当时他还能勉强说服自己，藤丸立香是慌乱到口不择言，现在想想怎么都不对味。

首先，他们是协力解决人理烧却问题的，并没有互相争夺的必要。

其次，和他交战，以藤丸立香的实力根本讨不到半点好处。而且基尔什塔利亚不记得自己和任何人交恶过，尤其是此前和迦勒底无关的人。

最后，抛出这个问题必然基于某个事实或者假设，无缘无故，一个人为何对另一个没交集的对象产生敌意？

所以藤丸立香很可能隐瞒了什么。那人不值得信任。

本来那种背景的人就不应该被选过来。

基尔什塔利亚喝掉一勺汤，表情恹恹。

这世界没有魔力，精神干涉的魔术根本用不了，没法调查清楚对方的底细。

退一步来说，眼下必须和藤丸立香合作，在离开这里之前恐怕还要忍耐很久。

“可是点心不合胃口？”小宫女撤走碟盏，看着主子心情不佳，早膳也没用两口，关切道。

“并不是。”

“要找个太医来看看吗？”

扣完字眼，基尔什塔利亚感到心口闷得慌，“不用，陪我出去走走吧。”

小宫女又安慰了两下，“陛下这两天一直歇在您这儿，可见心里还是有您的。”

不提这茬还好，一提基尔什塔利亚又脸黑如锅底。被人设计的感觉糟透了，在他调整好心态以前根本不想提到那个人的名字。

其他人只当丽妃娘娘又闹情绪了，都赔着笑，“娘娘真是一刻也离不开陛下。”

…他离不开个鬼！

出门前宫女们又来帮忙给丽妃打扮。

把一套头面都带好，挽了个最简单的发髻，基尔什塔利亚累得快要昏过去，简直比做天体科的课题还难。这还没上妆呢，已经前前后后折腾了有一个多小时，无疑是对追求效率的魔术师们的极大侮辱。

那圆脸宫女帮忙上着粉，另外一个有小雀斑的问他今天想弄个什么妆。

他哪知道什么妆。基尔什塔利亚又随便敷衍了下，叫她们按平时的来。

男女思维差异巨大，A组队长根本不曾想，靠脸上位的丽妃当然舍得给自己下血本，照平时的样子来怎么也省不了时间，纯粹是给自己找罪受。

终于等到收拾好，他先快被脂粉气熏晕了。华服加上一溜的玉石首饰，可能是受了着身体底子差的拖累，只觉得沉得要命。

想想清汤寡水的奥菲利亚和芥雏子，基尔什塔利亚突然多了份同情心。

俩宫女抱着镜子一脸喜色，叫他看看可否满意。基尔什塔利亚望着镜中“艳丽逼人”的美少女，短暂的沉默了下，领着两人头也不回地走了。

这丽妃不光漂亮，闹脾气的本事也是一等一的，要不是有皇上宠爱又有点好运气，宫里树敌颇多的情况下早就死了千儿八百遍。下人们多数是丽妃娘家带来的，一个个只道寻常，反正丽妃待他们还算不错。

藤丸立香顶着皇帝的皮去上朝，上得怎样基尔什塔利亚没功夫关心，只要不穿帮就行。自己这里情报也得收集起来，有机会的话看看能不能把寝殿改个魔术工房，总之在这个世界里他必须有足够的手段能自保。

这会儿天气不错，和暖无风，来散散心的娘娘们也不少，避免不了一番明争暗斗。

丽妃自然成为众矢之的。

“妹妹可真是好本事，今儿竟然险些让陛下误了早朝！”

“还和这贱人好声好气说什么！”另一位看上去位份比较高的抓紧了手帕，表情有些狰狞，“我看根本就是个狐狸精！”

毕竟不是本人，也没有接受过这个朝代的知识，基尔什塔利亚听着也没什么感觉，哪可能害臊，权当背景调查了。

身边的宫女赶紧拽她，“见过淑妃娘娘，见过贤妃娘娘。”

一众莺莺燕燕见丽妃不向两位主宫娘娘行礼，又没搭腔的心思，除了暗骂一声气焰嚣张以外，又暗自思忖她是不是从皇帝那儿得了好处，不然怎么连表面功夫都懒得做。

淑妃越想越气，恨不得划花了丽妃那张勾人的脸，“明明就是个不下蛋的母鸡，还非要霸着皇上，仗着自己有几分姿色，还真蹬鼻子上脸了？”

前因后果一缕，基尔什塔利亚作为个旁观者不适时点了点头，“你说的对。”扫了一眼另一个看上去端庄点的，恳切道：“你有本事，你就带走。”

基尔什塔利亚没别的意思，能者多劳，皆大欢喜。

此言一出，看热闹的都傻了。

淑妃骂得好，这丽妃当真不要脸！

“贱人你嚣张什么！”淑妃作势要扇耳光。

事情闹得太大也不好，其他人你一言我一语开始劝。

“淑妃娘娘何必大动肝火，丽妃姐姐不向来看不上您和贤妃娘娘。”

“打坏了皇上的心头好可不值当啊。”

基尔什塔利亚不傻，听得出里面都酸溜溜地煽风点火。他觉得吵这些没什么用，不如坐下好好商量商量，事情解决了不就都没气了。

想想这么多女人围着皇帝一个，真是浪费生育资源。

又想到现在是藤丸立香继承了这个后宫，需要面对这群阴阳怪气的女人，基尔什塔利亚忽然就存了看戏的心思。

舌战群芳简直不要太有意思。

话说藤丸立香嗯嗯啊啊勉强敷衍完了早朝，立刻火急火燎地往丽妃这边赶。分享信息在其次，主要坐在这个位置上实在熬不住，有必要向管理大家族的沃戴姆公子请教一番。

哭了，政哥哥可没教她帝王权术。

皇帝一来，众后宫的画风立刻变了。

贤妃也拿着个帕子作梨花带雨状，“陛下…您看看，臣妾无非和大伙儿说后宫女人要讲本分，丽妃妹妹顶嘴顶得可凶了。”

“妾也不过说了两句”，淑妃抱着皇帝的衣袖，试图撒娇，“可丽妃未免太气焰嚣张了。”

于是藤丸立香转向基尔什塔利亚，“丽妃，你有什么要说的？”

一群女人姐姐妹妹说个没完，变脸变得比翻书还快，刷新了基尔什塔利亚认知下限的同时还让他暗自恶心了好一会儿。

藤丸立香这狗皇帝该不会信了吧？

“你说呢。”

这话放现代是不卑不亢，落在古代可就标准的尊卑不分，没有规矩。

其他美人儿七嘴八舌斥责起来，连皇帝身边的宝公公也心道不妙，简直是不把陛下放在眼里。

藤丸立香板着脸，众人只当天子要发怒，哪知道换了个芯子的狗皇帝内心正无限暗爽中。

基尔什塔利亚，看你平时人模狗样的，没想到还会被别人的小老婆们指着鼻子骂！

不过人前还是要给丽妃长脸的，毕竟两人算结成同盟。藤丸立香轻咳一声，“都别吵。丽妃是个知分寸的。”

贤妃差点呕死，这不讲妇德的东西还配得上“分寸”二字吗？

其他人也不满极了，趁机打压。

“皇上，丽妃她祸乱朝纲，其心可诛啊！”

今天上朝迟了真的不能赖谁，但皇帝当然不可能背锅，献祭基尔什塔利亚又不太道德。藤丸立香想了想，折中一下，“朕和爱妃有要事商议。”

“后宫参政于理不合啊！”

“是啊陛下，绝对不能因为一个女人败坏朝纲啊！否则天下人怎么看您！”

“我看丽妃根本就是个祸害！”

很少看电视的基尔什塔利亚今天看了个现场版drama，环肥燕瘦全部真情流露，就是整个剧本智商太低。

藤丸立香对他的维护他看得出，不由感到心下一宽。但他没代入感，就有点想笑。而且是藤丸立香越乱，他越想笑。

对不起，优秀的魔术师就是只有这点良心。

丽妃原身就是皇帝心尖尖的人物，不讲规矩了顶多罚个禁足三天，其实要不了一天半天狗皇帝又能寻个由头把人放了。

后宫没一个不恨她的，偏偏这个丽妃做事不落把柄，今天好不容易逮住个大纰漏，怎么也得让她吃点苦头。

谁都希望这次丽妃能被重重处罚一下。

藤丸立香实在不想烦，但也知道得搞好眼前的修罗场。“朕知道你们受了委屈，对丽妃有很多不满，朕都记在心里。丽妃只是被惯坏了，是朕的错，她人不坏的。爱妃们平日里也该多走动走动，加深彼此了解，要是实在闲得慌可以请个戏班子，听听话本吃吃点心不也逍遥自在？”

听听，这是人说的话吗！

这不就是“老婆我知道你受苦了，但小三是无辜的，大家应该互相关爱，我们可以三宿三飞”。

恶心谁呢？

基尔什塔利亚也被这渣得狗言狗语的话震惊了。

他后而想着，要是藤丸立香就这么一个玩意儿，早上冥思苦想如临大敌的自己有点可笑。

话说到这份上，美人中还有几个不依不饶，“陛下三思啊，丽妃不能开枝散叶，又心思不正，以色侍人可不好啊！”

作为颜狗，藤丸立香一时没想到反驳，下意识望向基尔什塔利亚。

披着丽妃的皮，A组队长立刻呛回去。

“妾为陛下分忧要说后宫干政，以色侍人总行了吧？不然呢？还想怎样呢？”

咋一听基尔什塔利亚文绉绉说话怪渗人的。藤丸立香忍住想吐的欲望，给他点了个赞。

“爱妃说的对，赏。”

怎么能这样？！众人都觉得自己聋了。


	3. 改变看法之后

丽妃所住的寝殿名为朝阳，布置得奢华至极，又远离其他主殿，对基尔什塔利亚和藤丸立香来说倒是个秘密集会的好地方。

捋清了两人的关系，藤丸立香心下轻松很多。下人们才屏退，她再也绷不住，连形象都顾不上，趴在桌上肩膀一抖一抖偷笑。

原先是元气女高中生的属性暴露无遗。

太绝了！女装版的A组队长踩着双绣花鞋，在两个宫女的搀扶下走得弱柳扶风，那画面居然毫不违和异常好看。再说他本尊有接近一米九，不仅对粉色系适应良好，顶着丽妃的壳子那叫一个小鸟依人。

想着是来谈正事的，少女敛了表情，刚一抬头一张绝色容颜映入眼帘。藤丸立香被迷得五迷三道浑身一激灵，本能地开始犯二，只知道低头傻笑。折腾了几次低头抬头，当真有几分像个只爱美色的昏君。

基尔什塔利亚不知道后辈因为他们不再敌对内心欢快得像脱缰的野马，正襟危坐，耐心等着对方恢复理智。碧色的茶叶沉沉浮浮最后落入杯底，青年呷了一口，唇齿留香的同时觉得自己似乎有些悠闲过头了。

见藤丸立香笑得快喘不过气，贵公子犹豫了下，抿着唇屈尊纡贵给她拍了拍背。第一次照顾人，生怕一巴掌下去把人拍疼了。

“我说啊…噗…对不起对不起，基尔什塔利亚你…咿哈…你怎么会被那群女人给堵住？”

费了半天劲，从狗皇帝立香嘴里吐出来的还是那烂摊子事。

美人端着茶杯，不恼却也不答。腾腾水汽飘荡，加上基尔什塔利亚骨子里作为魔术师的骄傲，生生让丽妃的形象多出几分不食人间烟火的意味。因为无论何时都能保持雍容典雅，看上去也就如同仕女图中走下的人物般，一举一动充满了华贵之美。

脑子转了个大弯终于回来，藤丸立香怕基尔什塔利亚受委屈生气，轻轻拍了下他的手背，“要不，我帮你把后宫都遣散了？那不就没那么多糟心事了对吧？”

遣散后宫，说得倒是轻巧。

基尔什塔利亚本能地深吸一口气，略感无力， “你稍微想想，女儿好端端在后宫，哪怕没心思去争点什么，对本家都有助益。你一道令咒…咳，命令让她们都回家去，转天那些大臣不都来参一本？你这位置怕坐不安稳。”

这事都不用分析得怎么深入透彻就知道不可行。

传承悠久的魔术名门在这上面不遑多让：将筛选过一轮后的子嗣全部送入时钟塔，告诉他们不足够拔尖就根本没有希望继承刻印，别说抵达根源，可能终身都碌碌无为。这种恶劣的竞争和后宫的厮杀何其相像——拼上性命，不过都是为了搏个未来罢了。

还好藤丸立香不算冲动，而且这话里多半有玩笑的意味，否则都不知道应该怎么收场。

不过，正是因为是普通人，一刀切的想法才会这样稀松平常，天真得简直可爱。

“哼，给你一次三千宠爱在一身的机会都不要！”

“…你也不是唐玄宗吧。”

基尔什塔利亚承认自己对藤丸立香留了心眼，被插科打诨几次，反而被动摇了。青年的眼中一点点冷下来，神色平静异常，“你那边情报收集得怎样？”

“唉，就是因为这个事来找你，我都快被烦死了。”藤丸立香不由提高八度的声音在美人无情的注视下迅速落下去，“粗粗数了数，早朝上轻重缓急的事各讨论了三五件，之后还有一叠奏本等着去批，目测得有个三四十本，立马要办的肯定不少。”

她一声接一声叹气，“事情基本上都能讨论个大概，看样子各部会去办。最紧急的却没头绪，是叫南部十二州水患，不知道这朝代界定的‘州’是个多大的范围…”

说着说着，藤丸立香已经将整个上半身贴在桌上，手臂伸直都到了桌外去，害得不想碰到她的基尔什塔利亚立刻后仰一寸。少女侧头，把脸贴在胳膊上，却被胡子扎得不轻，险些跳起来，“你知道吗朝上有个人简直像卡…”

“卡什么？”女性的力气明显小很多，基尔什塔利亚费了点劲才把狗皇帝按下去。

藤丸立香半张着嘴顿在那儿，感到金发美人目光里间歇性传来的嫌弃。

按照这位基尔什塔利亚的时间线，她应该不认识卡多克，差点说漏了嘴。

话已至此，也只能硬着头皮圆，“像…唉你别打岔呀，差点想不起来！像卡巴斯基！你用过的吧那个杀毒软件！有时候不管你做什么都在弹窗，他也一样，我说什么都要杠一下。”

天体科在诸学派中算跟得上时代的，即使是这样，以魔术为基础的超级演算装置也不会输给区区二进制的病毒，更加不需要监控和反杀软件。

基尔什塔利亚不疑有他，只是对信息量感到不满，“只有这些？”

这些还不够吗？！藤丸立香差点吼出来。

本来就急急忙忙去上朝，路上经过好几个比较显眼的建筑物都没能看一眼名字，这不怪他怪谁？！这还不算自己被他一记老拳撂倒咬破了舌头，上朝满嘴血沫渣子，哪有个皇帝的样。

再说迟到这事，有心人随便就能编排起来是丽妃把皇帝给累坏了，是这骚狐狸品行不端，德不配位。

想想历史上前车之鉴，汉成帝与飞燕合德。

基尔什塔利亚你是有多没脸没皮，就不怕被人指着鼻子骂淫乱后宫？

当然藤丸立香瘪索索没敢说，不是因为怕他，是怕美人眼神丢来个飞刀，“还不是因为你不行。”

这种事没羞没躁的魔术师真的干得出。

两人把现在所掌握的信息都说了，干货少得可怜。能理清楚的线索基本上还是靠基尔什塔利亚从侍女那儿套出来的，零零碎碎主要还围绕着这个丽妃。

丽妃的后台很硬，祖上是开国将军，戎马半生打了个天下。到现在藤丸立香穿的皇帝这代，美名在外不说，兵权还握在手里。丽妃从小耳濡目染，骑马射箭是把好手，软剑也舞得漂亮。

照理说这样个美人，不像是愿意进后宫的料，怎么得宫，还入了皇帝的眼，这就很稀奇。

基尔什塔利亚幽幽看向藤丸立香，“不过就三代皇帝，也就是你这儿，匈奴来犯。原本国力昌盛，再派些人去边关守着不是难事，偏偏水患饥荒。正巧鸽派提了和亲，皇帝顺着台阶下，本来他膝下无女也没什么好担忧的，于是事情落在一向精忠报国的丽妃家。”

丽妃那会儿还不是丽妃，封了公主要准备嫁妆。可人家性子烈，宁愿从军战死也不愿去做什么可汗的妃，事情没得转圜余地，想不开就喝了药。人是救回来了，身体却一下就垮了。

“再说那皇帝确实不像样”，基尔什塔利亚皮笑肉不笑，语气凉凉，“册封典礼上见了她一面，一直就念念不忘。事情闹到最后，索性找个代替的宫女出塞，把丽妃弄进宫了。这下她性子大变，好像特别跋扈，可能存心让皇帝厌弃，没想到适得其反。”

藤丸立香听得目瞪口呆，一是意识到基尔什塔利亚谍报能力出众，二是深感A组队长分析和脑补能力一流，两种感情交杂，理所当然化为了羡慕和崇拜。反观自己，很多时候是依靠了迦勒底的力量才能度过危机，这事虽然也不过分吧，但对自己的能力没多少提升。

少女正坐好，虚心请教，“请问半天就能知道这么多是怎么做到的？你是妇女之友吗？”

基尔什塔利亚差点就不想理她，想想两人不靠谱的同盟，最终还是很好脾气地回答了。“若是想练习话术，先从最基本的察言观色做起好了。”

“再说，你还是时刻当心自己的声望吧。丽妃一家忠心耿耿，后宫的事情不一定传得出去，她当祸水没人信。倒是你，别一不留神顶了个昏君的名。”

队长你是会读心吗？不带这么嘲讽人的啊！

藤丸立香在他这儿受了打击不假，但有人商量总比没人强，心里要踏实很多。

她肯定可以帮上什么忙的嘛！毕竟按时间线来说她的经历也不输于基尔什塔利亚才对！

“我们还要在这个特异点待多久啊…”

少女小小抱怨了一下，没想到立刻引来了讨论。

“这未必是个独立的特异点。我们也有可能直接被传送到原本七个特异点中，只不过不幸落入了别人的工坊或是结界里。虽然我并不想说得很悲观，但确实有这种可能性。”基尔什塔利亚望向窗外，三两枝海棠开到荼蘼，这里的一切都真实得可怕。

美人当前却不能摸，藤丸立香也很悲痛。特别是这种我见犹怜带点忧愁的表情，完美地再拷贝到队长本尊身上…啊好了，有画面了！

捻了块点心，藤丸立香也分享了下自己的经验。“这里说不定是梦哦？某个servant，或者某个人的梦什么的。正常世界的我们说不定还在沉睡。”

基尔什塔利亚忽然抓住了她，“确实，如果是梦的话就能解释为什么你也在此处。”梦里的实感丝毫不减，青年悻悻收手，“不过为什么会这么说？”

那还不是因为这种事情已经多到见怪不怪了吗？！

可惜不能讲实话！

“那个、不是有很多类似的传闻吗，比方说…浦岛太郎和龙宫城？”藤丸立香涨红了脸，尽力让自己看上去不那么慌乱也没有破绽。

梦与可能性对魔术师来说算是常见话题，基尔什塔利亚觉得有理，对眼前半吊子不靠谱后辈的印象也稍稍改观。

“少看一点这样的书吧。”话是这么说，可是眼神里“这梦也太恶俗了”的感情却做不了假。

“这也不一定是我的梦啊！”藤丸立香相当不服气。

美人的表情一下都没崩过，“这是你自己说的。”

“你别耍赖！”

懒得和藤丸立香斗嘴，基尔什塔利亚顺着刚才提出的假设继续做推导。“即使真的是本体在沉睡，迦勒底的也不可能观测不到。”

“不过，梦里的时间和外面流速并不一样。就像卡冈图雅，我们在这里的七年也许只是外面的一个小时。”

这样就能解释为什么迦勒底的援手迟迟不来。

藤丸立香看样子被吓傻了，本着当前辈的心却有做保姆的命，对门外汉的新人后辈基尔什塔利亚愿意多担待些。他干巴巴的安慰还没憋出来，狗皇帝一脸迷惑地倒开口了。

“…你的意思是，我们俩得在这儿过一辈子？”

才不是！

基尔什塔利亚真心实意感受到了鸡同鸭讲的暴躁。


	4. 有时候也会觉得无奈

无法确认当下的情况，持续收集必要的信息成了唯一解。

如果两人同为这世界的基盘的话，让皇帝和宠妃角色崩坏似乎会导致一种不稳定，即包括他们在内的所有的概念全部消散。没人知道那会造成什么后果。

在基尔什塔利亚严密的监视下藤丸立香没法乱来也不可能乱来，每天都兢兢业业地上朝批折子，人瘦了一圈，顶着大大的熊猫眼，看上去憔悴很多。

没办法，谁也没说当master不仅有生命危险，还要成为各位从者的知心姐姐排忧解难，甚至摇身一变为了拯救危机成为某个朝代的皇帝啊！帝王术又不是能恶补出来的东西，又没有像样的军师在旁边出谋划策，只能寄希望于勤能补拙，总之勉强能让这个国家运行下去就好了吧。

所以那些王属性的英灵生前到底经历了什么啊！我不想学某个乌鲁克斧王过劳啊！这还不如让山鲁佐德来特攻我！

某人只敢在心里吐槽，其实一直都在老老实实地为基尔什塔利亚和自己的未来献身，待在御书房的时间越来越长，三天两头还要召些臣下把积压的事情都处理了。

还没等她突然转性从混账东西变为勤政爱民的贤君，众后宫先不乐意了。

原先皇帝仅仅是偏宠丽妃，大家恨他不能一碗水端平，一个月想尽办法也就能到御前两三回。现在好了，老天开眼让狐狸精失了宠，还没等她们喜滋滋两天，就发现自己也见不着皇上了。

如果没什么大乱子，后宫的事藤丸立香也不会去管。这头一放松，美人们先跑到朝阳殿去酸，一人一句小贱人听得基尔什塔利亚头大。

在魔术工坊改建的同时，A组队长也学会了这个时代特有的打发时间的方式。绣花是不可能绣花的，但没事出去散散步，两餐之间用些点心甚至磕点瓜子，天气晴朗的日子里爬上屋顶不带任何目的的观星，日子过得异样舒坦。

尽管这不是魔术师理想的生活方式。

偶尔藤丸立香过来坐会儿，问点怎么处理政事或者交换点情报，然而说不了几句又匆匆走了。

基尔什塔利亚正对着卷占卜的古籍苦读，想着能否从里面看出点魔术的门道来。好不容易辨认了文字，连想法也有了雏形，被外面一搅和什么都飞了。美人先是懊悔用不惯笔墨纸砚，没能把思路写下来，后而坐在窗边叹气，隐隐约约觉得这是狗皇帝藤丸立香的锅，他不过就是顶了个妖妃的皮，谁知道人在家中坐祸从天上来。

他们俩一个主外一个主内，分工搭配不和谐到令人咋舌。

狗起来完全不逊色的基尔什塔利亚根本完全忘记了是他让藤丸立香天天勤政的。

青年继续和古卷死磕，头也不抬，支了俩侍女把门外叫嚣的都打发走，顺手又把自己不懂规矩蛮不讲理的形象坐实了。

一众的莺莺燕燕转头向藤丸立香告状去。

皇帝是吧，待在御书房是吧，有本事待在里面一辈子别出来。后宫嫔妃不得踏足政殿是吧，我给您送点汤汤水水，塞点银子让御前的公公通报一声，妾轻轻地来正如妾轻轻地走，您看着办。

这点手段放在任何豪门都不稀奇，小老婆们勾心斗角有时也能当闺房情趣看，偏偏这是皇家，一点事儿都能给过度解读。

从御书房散了的大臣还琢磨着怎么陛下怎么突然痛改前非，看着外面桌子上各种补品，忽然间恍然大悟：感情陛下是真的不行了，又是黑眼圈，又是要进补，这不明摆着肾虚，得转移注意力吗？

看来荒淫无度这事本身就说不通，都力不从心了脑子里哪能想着那档子事。

只可惜天子才不惑之年，人生平白少了无限乐趣啊。

其实他们说得也对，现在的皇帝真的不行。

藤丸立香浑然不觉自己被基尔什塔利亚的不负责任坑了一把，只听得来传的太监把事情说得有鼻子有眼。遣了众大臣在桌上伏了会儿，马不停蹄去后宫看看情况。

做了这几天皇帝，结果半点福利都没享受到。想到还有一群美人需要安慰，少女本能地感到了头大。磨蹭再三，她才跟着各宫的人逐一去看。

这回妃子们都聪明了，见面先不搞小动作，统统怀柔政策，先让皇上陷进温柔乡，之后枕边风还不是随便吹？

于是这个妃子献舞，那个又弹琴，朝歌夜弦，热热闹闹办得好像春节联欢晚会。藤丸立香脸绿了又绿，这要是被史官看到，还不得又记上一笔说皇帝沉迷靡靡之音，又夜夜笙歌，她这名声还要不要了？

别看藤丸立香想得很正经，没一会儿就被莺莺燕燕吸引走了。

这庞大的后宫团都是为朕一人所设！

你看荣妃这大白腿，又长又直！

再看淑妃今天这妆，妈耶这个唇妆这个色号！全体女生！买它！

雪妃肌肤细滑，手感一级棒。琰妃黑皮大奶，绝赞波涛汹涌。绮妃妖冶御姐，这个眼神太勾人，不行我好了！

狗皇帝确实十分给面子，美人儿堆里转悠一圈，这里摸摸那里摸摸，意犹未尽。妃嫔在皇上面前又来得好脾气，甚至说本来就巴不得能让他眼睛黏在自己身上，这不一会儿大胆的已经反客为主，皇帝腿上坐一个，脚边靠一个，怀里倚的在捻了瓜果递过去，后边还有一个温声软语一边唱小曲儿一边敲背。

这是什么人间天堂！

少女露出了沉迷美色的表情，落在皇帝身上，这形象简直不能更猥琐。

“陛下你看嘛，人家今天特意涂的豆蔻色指甲，好看吗？”

“谁要看你那老一套！陛下，臣妾最近新得了幅画，陛下可有空…”

“你拉倒吧天天酸唧唧的！我这身衣裳如何，本来想等到您生辰再穿，可是忍不住要先给您惊喜了…”

你听听！这么多小姐姐为我争风吃醋，还不是美滋滋？

再说朝阳殿的宫女，看主子平白无故又被人找事，还指望皇帝能出口气。谁能想到皇帝是气汹汹去后宫了，再见着人时又被迷得找不着北，哪有靠谱的样？

明明那天皇帝还和主子感情好得很，怎么转眼就有了新欢忘了旧爱？主子一天天见不着陛下独守空闺，她这做侍女的都看不下去。

“娘娘莫气，都说男人的嘴骗人的鬼。”

仿佛被挑战了尊严，基尔什塔利亚骤然浑身散发冷气，定定看向小宫女，“下去。”

要是他知道下人们内心怎么编排一出虐恋情深，指不定当场就要吐。

丽妃娘家带出来的都想着自家小姐，就算没安慰好，总有法子。往皇帝身边几个小太监那儿探了探口风，稍微疏通点关系，听说这阵陛下天天都宿在自己寝殿先松口气，又好生嘱咐了一番，今天必须得翻牌子。

晚上就能看到藤丸立香一脸做错事的样子进了朝阳殿。

基尔什塔利亚不明就里地被拉着去沐浴，温泉水，花瓣雨，一向在生活品质方面不算穷讲究的贵公子第一回感受到穷侈极奢。浑身都被轻轻揉捏了遍，肌肤好似也变得更加细腻，带着水珠的头发摸上香膏，再裹件天蚕丝的袍子，里里外外收拾了一回，侍女们这才掩着笑退下了。

“呃…基尔什塔利亚…队长？”

糙惯了的橙发御主直接在丽妃娘娘面前愣神，眼前的这位冰肌玉骨，因为水汽的缘故，整个人既慵懒又妩媚，香肩半露而本人毫无自知之。虽然双眸一片清明，隐隐有种含蓄的邀请。粉色的唇瓣娇艳欲滴，眉间的花钿宛如沁出血一般。

这…是基尔什塔利亚本尊？

队长本尊也很美，那种美没有攻击性，也没有性别之分。

“我真的不是进了窑子吗？”

逐渐习惯了藤丸立香的脱线，基尔什塔利亚也会回击，“看样子你白天倒是玩得很开心。”

藤丸立香也不和他客气，整了整衣袍在他旁边坐下来，“白天是挺开心的…哎哎哎你别生气啊，我这不是探听情报去了吗？你一宠妃斗不过人家正常，但皇帝不一样，想要知道点什么还是很容易的。”

基尔什塔利亚斜她一眼，“听到了点什么？”

“呃…小姐姐们都挺好看的…”

结果还是什么也没打听出来！

基尔什塔利亚也不生气，毕竟不算真的信任她，也就不想和她计较。

扭头望了眼像乖宝宝似的坐好低头认错的藤丸立香，A组队长深感无奈。

绝不能那么信任她。

青年又强调一次，告诫自己千万不能放松警惕。是藤丸立香让这狗皇帝的眼睛变得明亮有神，blingbling真诚到不亲近她就是明摆着欺负人。

藤丸立香掰着手指，老老实实把一天的行踪都交代了，却没得到什么反馈。抬头看到基尔什塔利亚正盯着她出神，便伸手在他面前晃了下，“喂，想什么呢？”

魔术师的反应还是很快的，金发美人一下抓住了她的手腕，一字一句，“别闹。”

“你是不是更年期了所以情绪有点不稳定？早更啊？对自己好点行不行？”

这事基尔什塔利亚没发言权，只好岔开话题，“你来这里干嘛？”

因为很想看到队长脸红的样子，藤丸立香故意拉长了尾音，“因为翻到了你的牌子~”

基尔什塔利亚并没有反应。

“你不明白吗？说不定你们西方人确实不明白…丽妃要来侍寝，这么说可以理解吗？”

“说，说话啊！我、我来嫖你了？！”

想调戏别人的人在三好青年坦然无谓的眼神里败下阵来，涨红了脸结结巴巴恨不得缩到被子里。

真、真不要脸！

藤丸立香恍惚间听到基尔什塔利亚似乎轻笑了一声，愉快的，不掺杂其他负面感情。

“你，你得意什么？说白了我就是馋你身子，你别想多，是这个身子！胸大腰细，腿长臀翘！谁看谁喜欢！”

“嗯。”美人含笑看她抱着枕头缩得像个鸵鸟，悠然自得地继续打量着，“你传过来的情报我都看了，不过，为什么不直接来找我？我找你，可你谁也不见。”

她没这么自闭啊？

藤丸立香仔细想了想这几天确实没漏过什么事，于是向基尔什塔利亚求证。“我不记得你有差人给我传话啊？”

“不是那些嫔妃见不着你，都送了点东西过去吗？我想着这样不错，也比较隐蔽，也就试了试。”

少女有种大事不妙的感觉，“你送了什么？”

那些大补的东西她根本不敢喝。要是一般燕窝鱼翅可能还好点，偏偏来的都是人参鹿茸熊掌虎鞭，那么多性热的东西下了肚，她还不得当场暴毙？

这不，就偷偷尝了尝味，鼻血就流下来了。

嗯，一定不是因为丽妃娘娘过于好看。

藤丸立香收不到东西基本没可能，但一般宫人哪有胆子把妃位娘娘送来的东西处理了？基尔什塔利亚自认为细节都处理到位，这狗皇帝绝对能第一眼就看出哪个是他送的。

“炸鱼薯条。”

八心八箭时钟塔指定特产，根本没有味道。

藤丸立香抱着被子快笑晕了，抹了抹眼泪和鼻血，“哈哈哈哈…你怎么不送仰望星空呢？”

有那么些魔术师就是不懂里面的弯弯绕，比方说基尔什塔利亚。青年一本正经，完全没有不好意思，“虽然也觉得那个更有标志性，不过显然太难了。”

“但我真的没收到啊。”藤丸立香也实事求是。

两人各执一词，索性喊了个在御书房当差的太监问了情况。

“回、回陛下、娘娘的话，奴才们先开始以为是娘娘送了点炭，放在一边没管。结果，先是…是猫打翻了碗，掉在地上连狗都不吃…奴才们，奴才们也没办法，这才收拾掉了呀！”

小太监还以为自己要大难临头，慌乱之下一五一十全说了。

藤丸立香挥手让他下去，险些笑得不能自已。

谁知道真相比小说还狗血。

基尔什塔利亚还是老样子，不生气，也不理解藤丸立香的笑点，安安静静当个背景板。

“基尔什塔利亚，我说，那是你自己做的吗？”

丽妃娘娘这才有点人气，黑了张脸，“闭嘴。”

然后充分发挥本尊跋扈的本领，直接把狗皇帝给请出了朝阳殿。

经过这次折腾，藤丸立香总算摸清了点基尔什塔利亚的脾气。原想着一边和队长搞好关系，一边旁敲侧击问问他关于对泛人类史的看法，最后再套套近乎发展发展，没料到如意算盘有了落空的趋势。

再去找他商量点什么事，那记仇的家伙居然面不改色的酸她，“后宫不得干政。”

这么小心眼至于吗？！

吃了几次瘪，又为了要维护皇帝的面子，藤丸立香暂时放了放丽妃那边的事，说不定等他消了气就好了。

真是的，居然还要哄队长，做人真难。

这下可好，后宫都当丽妃是真的失了势，毕竟半夜把皇帝赶出去，这事搁谁身上谁不怵？就她一个傻的，真当自己有几分姿色就了不得了？

这边妃子们欢天喜地的，又愁坏了朝阳宫的侍婢。可惜主子交代了，有事没事都不用去找皇上，看样子还在生闷气。

没必要，您真没必要。

宫女太监轮流去劝。

基尔什塔利亚充耳不闻，继续搞着自己的魔术大业。

直到藤丸立香也觉得他安静过头了想去看看，正巧听说丽妃身边的小圆脸宫女跪在御书房外，说什么也要见她。

把人喊了进来，小宫女跪久了几乎都不能站，咬着嘴唇悄声道：“娘娘来月事难受着，不肯请太医也不让说，您快去看看吧！”


	5. 可谁都会有难言之隐

多少和队长都是一根绳上的蚂蚱，虽然现在藤丸立香成了男身，但免不了物伤其类的悲痛，跟脚就随宫女往寝殿去。

偌大的昭阳殿寂静无声，鲜少有人走动。主殿的宫装美人儿一身月白色纱裙，斜在美人榻上闭目养神。

感觉有人靠近了，基尔什塔利亚疼得连眼皮都懒得抬，说话更是惜字如金，“去取些热水来。”

侍女们刚想出声提醒御前不得放肆，藤丸立香先一步示意叫她们噤声退下。少女拿着暖手炉，想着自己和大姨妈多年的纠缠不休居然也能给人传道受业解惑，突然对着大起大落的操蛋人生多了点希望。

基尔什塔利亚看起来糟糕极了，总觉得连鼻息都很弱。皓腕从袖子中露出一截，纤白五指搭在肚子上，仿佛睡着了一般。

平日里收拾得多端庄艳丽，现在就有多楚楚可怜。

藤丸立香就没见过有人能疼成这样。

“怎么不叫太医来看看？”

听得声音，美人抬眼，面露惊讶，随即又把目光瞥向别处，“藤丸...立香？” 

“…我不记得有叫人喊你。”

他似乎用了很大力气才把话说完整，即使是这样，语气里依然矜持。手炉的温度很好的缓和了小腹如同被钻开的感觉，基尔什塔利亚缓了缓，换了个姿势靠在榻上，尽量让自己看上去端庄点。

刚一换位置，立马就有一阵暖流涌出，腰部也酸软无力，完全使不上劲。

这模样太狼狈了，怎么能让后辈看到。

金发美人皱着眉，很好的控制了面部表情。

藤丸立香一面给他擦汗，一面忍不住数落了两句，“都疼成这样了，还不和我说？你这不是死要面子活受罪吗？”

说起来奇怪，这时候她倒忘记丽妃皮下是基尔什塔利亚了，也不在乎会不会一言不合惹得他不高兴，让他记仇或者钩起来什么敌对的回忆。

这种事情怎么能不说？这不明摆着就是讳疾忌医吗？姨妈痛厉害起来可不是随随便便忍得了的啊！可惜现在的医疗水平也只有那么点，不然她非得拉着基尔什塔利亚上医院做个B超不可。

不过，毕竟队长是个男性，就算有生理常识，被着汹涌来袭的大姨妈打个措手不及也情有可原，本来这事不仅对他，对这个时代来说都是难以启齿。

你看，队长他也不是万能的。

藤丸立香先急得焦头烂额又心烦意乱，后而慢慢被自己说服了，有了主意便按部就班地照顾起人来。

看着狗皇帝忙进忙出倒热水冲红糖，拿着被褥小心翼翼包住自己膝盖以下的部分，基尔什塔利亚恍然有种错位感：他既不应该作为宫妃被皇帝伺候，也不应该毫无防备地在后辈面前展现脆弱。

照理说他没有什么良心不安才对。

青年沉默良久，适时叫停了藤丸立香。“可以了，我很感谢你…为我做这么多。但如果没什么事的话，你还是先回去吧，不是总说有很多事还没处理吗？”

这身体嗓音婉转，简直说的比唱得好，字里行间都是高冷和不想见。

藤丸立香呵呵。

趁你病要你命，她可不会放过趁虚而入调戏队长的机会。

不要怂嘛！

“你这算挥手赶人是吗？”少女权当他激素水平不正常导致脑子不转了，大着胆子往榻侧一坐，随手挑起美人的下巴，又气又好笑，“真过分，你这是卸磨杀驴啊！”

基尔什塔利亚也不回避对方的目光，面无表情拍掉咸猪手，“驴可比你聪明。你走吧，别让我送客。”

“不是，我怎么不记得你人设里有毒舌这一条呢？”好不容易对美色有了点儿抵抗力，可惜还是遭不住队长的厚脸皮。藤丸立香大惊失色，“我好心好意来照顾你，还有一肚子叮嘱没和你说，我不走。不是我已经上了你的贼船了吗？你自己说我们还得待在这里七年，这你得来多少次大姨妈，要糟多少罪你不好好想想？”

“我没说要呆七年！”青年终于见识到了终极胡搅蛮缠，却完全不理解这不同于魔术师的私心、又毫无所图的一腔好意，加上被痛经折腾得整个人昏昏沉沉，只觉得耳边吵得慌，慢慢就放弃了维护个人形象。

盯着天花板，基尔什塔利亚强迫自己不带任何攻击性，一字一顿，“不来月经的办法不还有很多吗？”顿了顿，美人侧头挑眉，带着一贯的慵懒，“说完就走，好吗？权当是我的请求，之后再去给你赔礼。”

我怀疑你在搞黄色！

要强惯了，又被诸多光环束缚着，基尔什塔利亚本能地拒绝被任何人看到落魄的样子。哪怕他换了女身，哪怕他被生理疼痛折磨，作为魔术师他是不会低头的，更不会在普通人面前示弱。这简直就像把他解剖了再放到人前展示。他感到不舒服，毫无隐私可言，想要立刻逃开，或是全力抵抗。

藤丸立香是个老好人，一定能听得出这里面几乎突破底线的让步。

事实证明基尔什塔利亚低估了后辈会装疯卖傻的程度。

“第一，就算当我是工具人，你也得物尽其用。你这样很不魔术师，我觉得NG。”

“第二，我们可能拿错了剧本。你要说这话应该去演霸道总裁，然后对着我——也就是女主角，再说些‘不管用什么手段我也不会看上你’之类的，这样上下文才连贯。”

“第三还没想好，先空着。”

藤丸立香一本正经逼逼完，忽然拉起他的手，“你有没有觉得量很大？颜色怎样？有血块吗？啊对，今天是第几天？小圆脸和小雀斑有没有说日子准不准？”

被连珠炮问傻的基尔什塔利亚忽然很想念自己的短杖，就算不能丢个禁言什么的，来个爱的物理教育也好啊。

“都和你说了少看那种追妻火葬场的文。”

“你少来！只许州官放火不许百姓点灯是不是？”

不过是阵吵嘴的功夫，基尔什塔利亚居然感觉自己好像好了很多，或许是转移注意力确实有用，也可能是多亏了那杯红糖水，总之这会儿比之前精神了些，小腹不太疼了。美人撑着上半身凑近了藤丸立香，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，明镜似的蓝眼清澈见底，“我没看过。而且，现在你是州官，我是百姓。”

“你、你倒是好好回答问题啊！”少女又一次红了脸。

看样子钢铁直男基尔什塔利亚对大姨妈根本不上心，自然也就回答不了那种高度私密的问题。藤丸立香别无选择，只好召了几个太医，又把丽妃跟前伺候的宫女都喊上。

小雀斑宫女眼泪汪汪的，“陛下，娘娘疼得如此厉害还每天都守在门口，眼巴巴地等您来呢。”

小圆脸立刻符合，“是啊是啊，娘娘不过是刀子嘴豆腐心，对陛下可是一片真情啊。”

被自己宫女当面揭发，时钟塔杰出青年毫无所动，望向藤丸立香的目光如此淡然：你知道的，我只是在等情报。

藤丸立香憋笑憋出内伤，也用眼神回敬：是啊，你宫女都说你是傲娇，我也没觉得啊。

见这阵仗，太医本想请皇帝在殿外等候，毕竟又是女眷又是血污，多少不吉利，结果皇帝亲口斩钉截铁的否决掉，几个人不由在内心夸着帝妃情深。

没多少功夫诊断结果就出来了，说是没什么大碍，注意保暖就行，只强调了要阴阳调和，末了又开了点安神补气血的汤药。

“没有什么止疼药吗？”藤丸立香不是很放心，附在基尔什塔利亚旁边悄声解释，“我想问问有没有布洛芬之类的东西，要是有那种药效，吃一片基本管一回了。”

太医摇头，“臣等惶恐，若是有此等灵丹妙药，必不敢欺瞒陛下。”

虽然也不抱什么希望，真被告知的时候也挺难受的。虽然有时候是真对crypter基尔什塔利亚提不起好感，可眼前的这个却不应该被迁怒，至少这种情况下能让他舒服点就舒服点。

少女偷偷拽了下他的袖子，希望能稍稍给点安慰。

这事对基尔什塔利亚来说挺无所谓，第一次体会到强烈的痛经只是心理上容易过不去，但疼痛本身还没到魔术师所能忍耐的极限。

藤丸立香拉着他亚絮絮叨叨嘱咐了很多，一脸痛心疾首，简直和老妈子一样。什么不能着凉，少吃辛辣，多吃红色的东西补血，喝姜茶泡脚也有用。还交代了平时就要多锻炼身体，当心月经周期，日子算着快到了就别剧烈运动免得突然血崩。

“我看你这次改魔术工坊花了不少心思，没少出力亲自处理？这不是找罪受了吗现在？要不我给你揉揉？”

基尔什塔利亚被唬地一愣一愣的，就像一下子接受了过多知识无法处理，“为什么你会这么熟练啊？”

不要一本正经地讲出白学台词啊！

“我好歹也算个过来人，你这是什么意思啊？！算了，你大概不知道，有种调经的药片大家都在吃的。”

过来人？

基尔什塔利亚深深打量了一下面前的狗比皇帝，就算扒下这层油腻大叔皮，还是想象不到不能更搓衣板的藤丸立香会来月经。

难道…藤丸立香是个双性人？

任谁也不会猜到，产生这种奇怪误会的根本原因不是因为基尔什塔利亚失忆到男女不分，只是因为他来自有男性立香的平行世界。

被盯得一身鸡皮疙瘩，藤丸立香警觉道：“你干嘛？”

“没什么。”基尔什塔利亚心说他会保守这个秘密的，看在他们同甘共苦的份上。

嗯，各种意义上的同甘共苦。

太阳落了山，用过晚膳后小宫女们做足了准备，这是不打算让皇上走了。

藤丸立香内心也很苦逼，当皇帝好说歹说一月左右，后宫杀个七进七出却丁点荤腥都没沾。她不行，她真的不行，就算后妃们一个个如狼似虎要吃了她也没用。唯一一次翻牌子还是翻到基尔什塔利亚，不过上次吵架，又没睡成。她一向有贼心没贼胆，也不觉得可惜。

今天这是跑不了了。

少女看向绝美丽妃的眼神生无可恋。你看看，还说自己不是祸国妖妃，在别人眼里不是把皇帝榨得一滴都不剩。

青年吹了灯并排并躺下，“藤丸立香？”

“干、干什么？”

“紧张得好像浑身都僵硬了呢？”肚子不痛了，心情不由变得愉快起来，浑然不觉得肇事者用着上扬的语调。

软软的、小小的基尔什塔利亚娘娘…

我可没法做到和你一样心大啊！

虽说身边睡着个美人，可芯子却是实打实的A组队长，这不和坐牢一样吗？！万一半夜睡姿不好，一脚把他踹下去，他还不得记恨我？

藤丸立香内心瞬间走马灯般掠过种种可能，颤着声音，“放过我好不好？”

想着白天狗皇帝不计前嫌嘘寒问暖，基尔什塔利亚倒是罕见的温柔，也没有和她吵，“别想太多，睡吧。”

他这样就更恐怖了啊！

藤丸立香又一次在半夜醒来。她热得慌，隐约觉得被什么压住了，脑子清楚了，而身体却无法动弹，连睁眼都做不到。她觉得这是魇着了，喉头滚动两下，不知道有没有发出声音，她自己听不见。

睡隔间的侍女还没动静，身边的倒是拍拍她的脸，“藤丸立香...大半夜你发什么疯？”

基尔什塔利亚，哦不，丽妃的声音一落，狗皇帝终于找到了实感，缓缓睁开眼睛。

那画面根本不唯美，不是白雪公主或是睡美人被王子吻醒，一个胡子拉碴的大叔和娇媚宫妃演的是美女与野兽。藤丸立香眨眨眼睛，好不容易适应了黑暗，基尔什塔利亚正托着头贴着她，亵衣半敞，隐约能看见红色肚兜。

这不是做梦，她真的和基尔什塔利亚睡了，脱了衣服都不聊天纯睡觉的那种。

藤丸立香本来睡眼惺忪，一下如遭雷劈，“…大半夜的，你才在发疯。”

基尔什塔利亚一翻身把她压在身下，双手撑着对方的胸膛，似乎难以启齿，“又开始痛了，虽然没那么厉害。所以…”

来这儿到给基尔什塔利亚骑了两回了，当自己rider吗？

“所以你快给我下来！”藤丸立香拎着他的衣服往边上拽，还没使多大力，亵衣整个儿滑下去了，空留一件肚兜，本就丰满的上身简直快遮不住。

“太医说的是，要阴阳调和。”

太医说的平衡是内外调和，谁叫天体科魔术师都半夜爬起来屋顶看星星吹冷风。

藤丸立香傻了，从刚刚就傻了，已经不会害羞了。“啥？”

金发美人的表情简直像对她忍无可忍，“和我交合。”

诶？

“我想过了，据说怀上皇上的孩子就是怀上了龙种。你想，龙种那种程度的神秘说不定就能带我们回到迦勒底。”

这节奏根本就是他撞到脑子了吧？！

“你是想下蛋吗基尔什塔利亚？！”


	6. 这时候就全力互相扶持吧

抛开皇帝和宠妃，抛开组长和新人的身份，藤丸立香不管不顾地和基尔什塔利亚扭做一团。这根本不是什么魔术师的严谨性，纯粹就是智商问题。

下手是不敢真下重手，仗着男体有优势，好不容易争取到主动权的藤丸立香也耀武扬威地跨坐在金发美人身上，“龙种只是皇帝的孩子的代称，根本不是你想的那样。”

她早就怀疑贤妃淑妃几个暗讽丽妃是个不下蛋母鸡让基尔什塔利亚吃瘪良久了。借此机会，少女义正辞严开始给没羞没臊的A组队长洗脑，“别张口闭口交合补魔的，男人的贞操就不是贞操了吗？”

基尔什塔利亚还真不在乎，“你说谁的贞操啊？”

藤丸立香低头看看自己胸前一马平川，内心忍不住爆粗。

妈的，又是鸡同鸭讲。

价值观不同，根本不可能要求这帮魔术师有点礼义廉耻，不让他们前赴后继为魔术献身简直比杀了他们还难。

内省完，藤丸立香才意识到自己正以一个诡异的体位在丽妃娘娘身上，先前没有的羞耻感一下累计爆炸，“唔啊啊啊！我、我没有，我不想…啊啊你、你听我解释啊！”

那种事根本构不成困扰，基尔什塔利亚又似乎存心看她窘迫，“你先下来再说。”

藤丸立香更尴尬了，“…基尔什塔利亚，”少女垂下脑袋，鼓足勇气再盯着他的眼睛，“我好像有反应了！”

这咋办！每天起床看着胯下金鹏大雕就快自闭了，现在可如何是好？！

某人继续无耻，“你自己弄出来不就好了。”

藤丸立香才不想理会这种甩锅，咬牙切齿表情狰狞，“女人，你自己点的火你自己灭！”

没想到丽妃娘娘还真欺身上前帮忙。忍着笑，基尔什塔利亚一脸促狭地看着糙汉藤丸立香，“用手还是用嘴？”

A组队长绝对是说到做到的类型，这样她以后还怎么见人？

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你不要过来啊！”

陷入贤者时间的藤丸立香理所当然的生无可恋，现在的丽妃娘娘再美也不过红颜枯骨。

没感觉了，不爱了，人生都失去希望了。

堂堂人理御主被三好青年魔术师上下其手毒害了。

这日清晨，狗皇帝一言不发甩了衣袖去上朝，脸黑如锅底，周身气压仿佛寒冬腊月，吓得一干宫女大臣齐刷刷下跪，哆哆嗦嗦大气都不敢出。

基尔什塔利亚那头日子是过得很好，小日子不过疼了那么两天，居然一点事都没了。小圆脸和小雀斑都在唏嘘，说这恐怕就是爱情的力量，皇上这回总算把娘娘放在心上了，这天子一怒，连老天都不愿让娘娘多吃苦。

想到藤丸立香的窘迫，金发美人便觉得两人之间的恩怨差不多也快扯平了，优雅和淡然又回到身上，简直仙气十足。丽妃娘娘慢条斯理摆弄着用来占卜的小玩意儿，盘算着工坊也以极缓慢地速度生成类魔力的东西，来到这世界第一次有了种万事俱备的感觉。

第一，从工坊里提取的可怜的魔力生成了只白鹳骑士。这将成为他的“眼睛”，监视藤丸立香的动态。

第二，为了加快情报收集并筛选真正有用的内容，朝阳殿的人放话说只要能提供足够有趣的传闻，就可以免费卜上一挂。

马里斯比利可能做梦也不会想到，基尔什塔利亚有一天用天体科的小把戏开展了副业。

起先当然不会有人信，毕竟丽妃是将军府出身，让她耍两下鞭子可能还成，怎么也牵扯不到神神鬼鬼上。位份高的，比方说各宫的主子们以及身边的大宫女，根本不屑一顾。剩下些不起眼的太监侍婢，听说丽妃娘娘不追究嘴碎，就抱着破釜沉舟的气势来抱个大腿。

人海战术嘛，数量上去了，总会有那么一条两条有用的情报。

对基尔什塔利亚来说这就是件低成本高产出的事，人穷志短，那些小角色的所求所愿对坐在妃位的原身来说实在简单。不行就走心理战术，再不行才会轮到天体科的魔术，A组队长一条条算得明明白白，拿些道具就是走个过场。他就没打算吸引那些宫妃，毕竟演的是她们的死对头，人家不可能卖他好处。

不过两三日，居然钓上大鱼了。

这来的是珍妃，据说从前就和丽妃是闺中密友的，可惜不得宠，常常自身难保，更别提明面上主动和集火对象丽妃交好。

珍妃说她不要占卜，一脸惶恐地请求基尔什塔利亚别再做这种事了。

“宫里边的规矩你怎么忘了？”银发美人压低声音，看着卜镜眉头皱得更深，“莫要乱言怪力乱神。贤妃淑妃那边还没动静，不知道是等着看戏，还是观望一下再发难。”

基尔什塔利亚心说皇帝现在是藤丸立香他根本没得怕，就算皇帝不圆不了场他也能自救，珍妃又抓着袖子，频频看向下人，于是只能把其他人都屏退了。

“姐姐，你该不会忘了柳郎吧？”珍妃按耐不住，满脸急色，“这么久了也不见你写个信回他，他才使了法子递话到我这儿来。”

这…又是谁？听上去颇像丽妃的相好。

基尔什塔利亚差点憋不住幸灾乐祸的笑，这狗皇帝立香着实命不好，好不容易到手一个美女，估计随手戴了顶帽子，还真不讲究。

“我这也是没办法。”丽妃轻声道，眼中写满落寞。

事实基本上和他想得差不多。

这个神秘的柳郎是丽妃的青梅竹马，两人从小就互许终身的那种。圣旨从天而降的那天，狗皇帝还秘密下令弄死这个小情郎，算彻底拆散这对鸳鸯。虽说柳郎侥幸捡回了命，但不幸落下个残疾。听说这事，刚喝药抢救回来的丽妃就不大对劲，从那时候开始下人们都说这小姐是受了刺激，性情大变。

到这里，基尔什塔利亚估摸着这丽妃进宫说不定就存了复仇的意思。

先是用不战而降羞辱她的家族，再用手段和权利让她爱而不得，两件事放在性子这么烈的姑娘身上，不疯才怪。

昏君配妖妃不是没道理啊。

基尔什塔利亚试图再从中周旋套出点话，珍妃无论如何都说要走了，被人看见不好，她真的不需要占卜。

“姐姐要是执意如此，就替自己求个平安吧，这也是我的心愿。”

做了诸多心里建设再来朝阳殿的藤丸立香就听见这么一句话。

香喷喷的百合啊！

可惜用错了对象。

皇帝一来，珍妃匆匆行礼告退，只留藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚大眼瞪小眼。

才把珍妃的劲爆消息和后辈分享，丽妃娘娘马上收获了一张绝望的脸，“你投胎怎么怎么好命啊基尔什塔利亚，大小姐，有钱又有颜，有青梅竹马，还要牛头人我，这角色给你量身定制的？”

金发美人反呛回去，“不要忘记，运气也是实力的一种。”

藤丸立香心说这倒是，也就没反驳。“…你有没有觉得，这个珍妃长得像奥尔加所长？”

此话一出，基尔什塔利亚扶额，不知道在心里又叹气了多少回，“奥尔加又不是闷罐子，也没有泪痣。”

“你看得还真仔细。”藤丸立香的思绪被他一提点飘得更远，“以前我就怀疑，你是不是阿尼姆斯菲亚家的童养媳。”

“不是！！”

越来越无法在狗皇帝前维持镇定、想着人类唯一没有极限的地方就是想象力的基尔什塔利亚忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，“你又来干什么？”

藤丸立香说她特意来跑一趟，要不了多久宫里要组织赏花了，这丽妃好歹是个有头有脸的人物，必须要盛装出席的。

基尔什塔利亚点点头，这时候终于正模正经像个家教极严格的优秀魔术师了。“传统的话还是有维持的必要，否则不知道这个世界会崩坏到什么程度。看样子我没有理由拒绝。”

事情就这么简单敲定下来。

春日宴美名其曰要算是皇家除了新年第一个正式活动，说到底还是各宫在争奇斗艳。丽妃成了今年最大的变数，其他娘娘们在静观其变的同时也想搓搓她的锐气。

御花园里转了两圈，下人们也准备好了桌椅和点心，各宫坐定，这第一轮要行诗酒令。要求并不复杂，甚至算相当友好。以花为题，每人说上一两句，不会作诗没关系，只要不重复，借前人之光背两首也可以，否则自罚一杯。

在座基本都是书香门第，丽妃本来就不算有优势，现在壳子里又是基尔什塔利亚，高下立判，简直惨的可以。

藤丸立香悄悄打量下首的丽妃娘娘，今儿收拾的格外华美。宝蓝色的长裙没让她看上去分外难以接近，反而平添一丝高贵艳丽。珍珠和少许猫眼石很好的起到了众星捧月的作用，搭配紫牙乌的石榴石手串和耳饰，相当养眼和谐。

这不慌不忙的阵仗，打算用美貌碾压吗？

让他背个十四行诗估计有戏，但对上这边的诗词，完全不搭调啊？

不知道基尔什塔利亚在想什么，藤丸立香急得要吐血。早知道多嘱咐两句叫他找点书看看，不然让小圆脸和小雀斑轮流念给他听也行啊。

目测跑不了要帮丽妃娘娘挡几杯了。

这不，第一轮还没完，基尔什塔利亚深深隐藏的二五仔属性已经差不多暴露了。

“人面桃花相映红。”

“无可奈何花落去。”

“竹外桃花三两枝。”

前面都说得挺好，藤丸立香先松了口气，看样子也不是人人都能出口成章。突然有个贵人说了句“一枝红杏出墙来”，后面基尔什塔利亚跟着重复了一遍。

众人笑作一团，“丽妃妹妹这可不行，该罚，该罚。”

藤丸立香忙不迭出来打圆场，“丽妃太紧张，这一杯朕代劳。”说完一饮而尽，其他人也不好说什么。

袖口掩了掩酒渍，少女看向基尔什塔利亚，悄悄比口型：没事，我顶着。后者向她示意了一下表示感谢。

…但每一轮，A组队长必定和复读机一样重复一枝红杏出墙来。

复读点别的行不行？我怀疑你在内涵我啊魂淡！

一次偶然两次意外，酒过三巡藤丸立香就觉得不对劲，基尔什塔利亚你到底是不懂装懂还是故意的！

三两酒都一口闷，酒劲一上来狗皇帝脑袋慢慢开始卡壳。话是能说清楚，也不至于站不稳，但开始飘飘忽忽仿佛上课开小差般不停走神。

这样也好，皇帝身体不适，正好散了春日宴。

没等她开口，先听到了惊叫和碗盏落地的脆响。仆从哭喊着，女眷们在尖叫，身边尽是慌乱的脚步声，仿佛有人落了水，有衣帛撕裂，而她面前却是安静的，明晃晃的刀刃对着心窝一闪而过。

藤丸立香拼着最后一点力气掀翻了黄花梨桌子给自己做挡箭牌，烙在视网膜上的是挂了点彩又显慌乱的丽妃的脸。

真是没白疼你啊基尔什塔利亚。

这就是她最后的一抹意识。


	7. 这份爱护直到你能独当一面为止

基尔什塔利亚总感觉那刀子是冲着自己来的，下意识地吟唱了一节咒文——这属于优秀魔术师身体本能的反应，却忘记了能调动的魔力极其稀缺，就算时间足够，魔术也不会发动。 

他从未想到会因为这个而吃亏。

回过神来时藤丸立香的身形已经摇摇欲坠，还努力冲自己比口型。

那是…傻瓜吗？

有人带着哭腔在喊护驾，闻讯而至的御林军迅速集结起来，把皇帝围个密不透风。

基尔什塔利亚起先还能守在她身边，很快就被侍卫拉开，再也没法看见那张因失血过多而惨白的脸。

众人七手八脚抬着皇帝往御书房去，基尔什塔利亚呵斥他们别随意搬动，却没有人停下。龙体有恙，谁会去在意一个宫妃的发言？哪怕是皇帝千娇百宠的放在心尖上也没有用。

看着撒了一地的鲜血，青年感觉太阳穴突突直跳。

明明预想过在特异点里会有牺牲的可能性，明明是看惯了的受伤的场景，明明能漠然地看着人造人为了家族的悲愿前赴后继地送死…事发突然，他比自己想象的更为镇定，却不是那样的心硬如铁。

后辈命悬一线，可他引以为傲的魔术帮不上半点忙。就算有理由说这是能力之外的事，对从来严于律己的基尔什塔利亚来说也算一种失败。

冷眼瞧着抱着侍婢涕水横流的其他妃子，青年顾不得变扭，拎起裙摆，急匆匆跟上太医。他想进屋子里去看看，但没人放行。

“哎哟我的丽妃娘娘，您在这儿添什么乱呐？”大内总管急得团团转，这时候措辞也就不再曲意奉承。

温水一盆接着一盆端进去，要不了片刻又和浸透的纱布一起拿出来。大片大片的赤红落在白绢上，触目惊心。

基尔什塔利亚让白鹳骑士到窗口去看看情况。

本来是犹豫着该不该对藤丸立香交付信任而制作的眼睛，没想到以这种方式正式登场。尽管只是由极微量的魔力构成，希望那孩子还没察觉到。

他在庆幸的同时生出了微妙而复杂的情绪，注意力无法集中，停止了思考的大脑很难复盘暗杀的来龙去脉，也没工夫分析这事对于本体、对于这个世界究竟又有什么影响。

粗制滥造的衍生物并不能真的让他看见，只能通过观测生命力的波动让他感知情况。

皇帝沉沉睡去，体征微弱，仅存的生意不知何时就会消散。

春日的暖风吹拂起金色长发，基尔什塔利亚闭上眼，心在一点点下沉，如坠冰窖。

一直讨厌纸上谈兵，努力地要把空想化为现实，梦与特异点交织的地方先给他血淋淋地上了一课。这滋味并不好受。

对藤丸立香，对他，对每一位被选中的御主都是如此。

这既不是沮丧也不是绝望，从面对实事到消化实事总需要一定的时间。

朝阳殿的氛围也持续低落，宫女们来回走动却没有任何声音。基尔什塔利亚不记得自己是怎么回来的，他忘记了让屈膝行礼的侍婢起身，一言不发的样子让他看上去比平时更添威严和冷漠。身体似乎极度疲惫，而绷紧的神经毫无放松下来的意思。

美人靠在榻上，嗓音呕哑，“皇上那儿可有消息？”

“还没消息呢。”侍女给他炖了盅安神的汤，清甜的味道扑面而来。“您歇一会儿吧。那边有太医看着，陛下又有真龙庇佑，自然不会有大碍的。”

关于藤丸立香的消息可能被封锁了，他也听腻了这样的回答，却还是每隔一会儿就再问一遍。

和白鹳骑士长时间保持精神联系非常消耗神，尤其在缺乏魔力的情况下。基尔什塔利亚起先仗着阵地加成保持清醒，冥想了一会儿，抽丝剥茧把乱七八糟的想法赶跑。好像没过一会儿他就开始断断续续打着盹，脑海中却是藤丸立香挣扎着要说些什么的模样。

“终于…帮上你了…”

那家伙莫名其妙自说自话什么呢！

他也从未要求过这个！

再醒来时早就上了灯，烧得发紫的云彩掩盖在夜幕里。

夜晚是如此宁静。去掉光污染，仿佛回到了老师特意选定的观测所，和奥尔加玛丽一起，三个人在凌晨两点半背着望远镜到山顶去观星。

那是段回想起来就会浮现微笑的时光。

终于不被某个聒噪的人打扰，基尔什塔利亚却很难说这生活让他梦寐以求。吵吵嚷嚷惯了，连宫女们都对朝阳殿的热闹习以为常，骤然变得如此冷清谁也接受不了。

一定是因为对后辈怀着饲养宠物般的关心才会如此失落。

后宫还没从一团乱之中恢复过来，第二日准备上朝的大臣还没听到皇帝遇刺的消息，先因为御座上的美人吃了一惊。

“皇上身体抱恙，由本宫代为执政。众爱卿有事起奏，无事退朝。”

大内总管宝公公拿着拂尘仿佛拿着烫手山芋，左手换到右手，右手再换回来，急得团团乱转。

高高在上的丽妃娘娘穿了件贴近正红色的长裙，金色的绣线构成海棠暗纹，华贵又隆重。金发被盘起来，侧簪钗七尾凤凰，每根尾翎都有鸽血红宝石，垂坠的流苏刚好落在肩头。

——犹如这金碧辉煌的朝殿最夺目的点缀，美到不近人情。

众臣议论纷纷，奔着皇帝去的疑问被质疑丽妃败坏朝纲的声音盖过了。

“本宫不会再重复第三遍，皇上身体抱恙，本宫将代理朝纲。”

站在这高台，好像比任何时候都更容易凸显沃戴姆家当主应有的气势。

基尔什塔利亚冷冷俯视众人。有怒斥他的，有不屑的，墙头草还没站好队，或许还夹杂点唯恐天下不乱的，都在他的脚下。

他什么感觉也没有，一如往常。

慢慢的吵闹平息了下来，自大殿正中分为两大拨，还有零散几个小团体。正是那小团体中走出个身着铠甲的中年人，注视着自己好一会儿才似下了决心，整理了衣袍，作势跪下。

“娘娘千岁千千岁——”

此人正是丽妃原身的父亲，同样为皇帝戎马半生的将军。

作为武将，他没那些文人想得明白。皇帝已近不惑，膝下成年的皇子也不是没有，偏偏让丽妃执政——自家女儿虽然任性了点儿，但不会在大是大非面前犯错。没有天子的授意，她哪里敢？古往今来从没有女人能荣登大宝，除了咋感荒唐之外，他也忍不住猜测是不是后宫之中唯有丽妃能让陛下安心。

他并不算古板。如果是那样的话…他这个父亲推波助澜一次又何妨？

只要有领头羊，人心很快就会向某个方向倾斜。更何况是一群头脑转得比谁都快的朝臣。

“娘娘千岁千千岁——”

尽管还有几个旁观者，山呼千岁的声音汇合，如潮水般袭来。殿中的基尔什塔利亚仿佛成了这失去神秘的朝代的唯一信仰。

拒绝这样早朝的臣子立刻甩袖走人，并且在很长一段时间里都没有回来。

基尔什塔利亚再见到藤丸立香时已是七八天之后。

刚从小太监那儿听到口谕，青年当即放下公务往御书房去。还未踏进殿里，便听见那没心没肺的声音耍赖般斥责着宫人，“是！国不可一日无君！朕也不可一日无妃啊！”

听得基尔什塔利亚想立刻掉头回去。

他担心这几天是为了什么？！

“藤丸立香，看你这样子是全好了？”美人挥手赶下其他侍婢，见狗皇帝立香精神还算不错，揶揄了一把。

她穿着浅黄的亵衣，因为脸色不佳的缘故显得有些营养不良，头上绑着的毛巾随着起身的动作哗地掉下来。少女借机扯着绢布，一把鼻涕一把泪假意哭诉着，“队长，我现在看你真的像看见了亲人，心里那个热乎的啊咿呜呜呜…”

她演得是很投入，可惜观众不领情。“给点反应啊，你怎么死气沉沉的”，顿了顿，藤丸立香侧头轻轻喊他，“基尔什塔利亚？”

美人还是那身繁琐宫装，径直走过来，庄严大气。“嗯。怎么了？”

“答得这么简短，有渣男发言趋势。”

“是吗？”基尔什塔利亚完全没有理会这些小句子的意思，颔首坐在床沿，探了探她的额头，“不发烧就好。”

藤丸立香内心不住嘀咕，他今天怎么这么好脾气！不不不，平时脾气都不坏的…好不容易把基尔什塔利亚从疑似面瘫改造得接了地气，两人还能唱双簧一样把日子打打闹闹过去，自己病了一次怎么又改回单口相声了？

虽然在魔术上她没有谈资论辈的份，可要说活跃气氛，那肯定数一数二。

反正许久没见，加上自己又在休养，逗逗他人家估计也不会和她计较。这样想着，少女索性也装死一回，“这么久没见，你有没有想我？”

丽妃娘娘继续回得简短，“想了，每天都在想…”

这次换藤丸立香吃惊了，脑内瞬间又跑出无数可能。娘娘基尔什塔利亚还是那位，金发蓝眼冷白皮，眼尾天生带点粉，自有一番妩媚风情。明明有潜在闷骚属性，这话说得倒直白得让人瞠目结舌，同时本人半点扭捏也没有。

基尔什塔利亚皮笑肉不笑，答案继续缺德，“藤丸立香你到底把国玺放哪儿了！”

藤丸立香立刻反应过来自己想多了，本来嘛，现在演个宠妃也像模像样的基尔什塔利亚大人实在是太正经了。

“不你要国玺干嘛？篡位啊？”

深刻反省过如何与脱线后辈如何相处，可完全没有意识到自己正在跑偏，基尔什塔利亚带着种公事公办的态度，“为了维持这个世界的秩序，我这才…”

藤丸立香在心底偷笑，A组队长明明一本正经地讲着事实，却有种中二病发作的感觉。于是她补充道，“为了防止世界被破坏，为了守护世界的和平，贯彻爱与真实的…邪…恶…”

基尔什塔利亚盯着狗皇帝面无表情，同时感觉脑袋里有神经突突狂跳。他毫不怀疑，如果狗皇帝再不识趣，他可能把直接把这家伙按到枕头里闷死。

下定决心要让两人相处方式变得“正常”，还没半刻他就有了放弃的趋势。金发美人想了想，他这是在探病，和菜鸟后辈动手太过掉价，这才慢慢心平气和下来。他起身给自己搬了张凳子重新坐下，“伤口怎样了？愈合情况呢？”

藤丸立香摇头，说是没什么大碍。

她没敢说，是她运气好，桌子倒下去时打到了刺客的手，刀子顺延寸许扎下去，整个没入腹部。当日很勉强止住了血，后来连续发烧了几天，人也昏睡不醒，几日滴水未沾粒米未进，太医一个个面色发白，直说这事要听天意。

基尔什塔利亚不信，这和侍女们汇报的消息相背，一边听一边皱眉。没有抗生素的年代，感染就能夺走人的性命。

身体太虚，狗皇帝懒懒挪动了一下，贸然碰到了伤口，痛得龇牙咧嘴苦笑，又想到这是在基尔什塔利亚面前不宜颜艺，少女立刻捂住了脸。

“我好着呢。没有口谕，那群朝臣肯定乱了套，到现在还没人来用这事烦我，你应该明里暗里出了不少力吧？”

安安静静的丽妃娘娘如此的娇软粉糯，看上去非常好欺负。藤丸立香强忍着想拉住丽妃娘娘上下抚摸的冲动，好意提醒道，“其实不用每天上朝，没有大事其实可以三天甚至九天再传人，你这不是闲得找事做吗？”

她本意是想关心下对方。作为走过数个特异点的唯一御主，藤丸立香理所当然地会把责任往自己身上揽。这种独立性完全忽略了合作的意义。

好胜心让基尔什塔利亚感觉受到了冒犯。他做得并不比藤丸立香差，虽然那个叫卡…卡车司机的人确实烦不胜烦。美人扬起下巴，“你是想说狗拿耗子多管闲事吗？”

“我没…”对危险的反应让少女缩着脖子躲在被窝里。

“真是狗咬吕洞宾。”基尔什塔利亚顺势起身帮着掖了掖被子，对她的认怂感到满意，嘴角不由带点笑。

藤丸立香躲了躲几乎擦着她脖子而过的手，本来想抗议不要随便把她和小动物相提并论，听得队长这一句，立刻来了精神，强行从被窝里钻出来。

“那行，要狗一起狗。”

此话一出，美人脸上的笑容立刻消失。

“御主并不是只有你一个，挑点份量合适的担子吧，新人。”


	8. 尽管，也可以依靠我

皇帝一醒，很多政事就被转交回藤丸立香手上。

舒舒服服躺了几天，差点以为自己能混吃等死的橙发御主苦着脸，眼神幽怨：“您这么急着弄死我，是有什么好处吗？”

基尔什塔利亚正帮忙把奏折按轻重缓急分类，一边写着批注，一边不咸不淡回应道，“我现在就开始想。”

实话实说，他也不是没考虑过放弃藤丸立香。毕竟他们是被困在这儿又不是来度假的，拖得越久，不说对自己本体有什么影响，最起码拖累了解决人理烧却的进度。与其让藤丸立香在这里吊着，不如破釜沉舟一次，这虚幻的世界真的因为主要角色崩塌的话，说不定他们反而就能回到现实去。

大不了，等从特异点回来再去望望藤丸立香就是。

面临着这种情况，权衡利弊也是无奈之举。

至于为什么最后会选择放弃，一定是因为她醒得太早了吧。

青年抬头悄眼看向藤丸立香，狗皇帝正叼着笔托头沉思，很快转为奋笔疾书。基尔什塔利亚暗自感叹，有时迟钝真是种绝妙的保护色。

“基尔什塔利亚队长，我认真跟你说个事。”冷不防从一堆折子里抬头，正巧与丽妃娘娘来个对视，少女有点脸红，尴尬挠头，“你…看我干吗？”

“没什么，你说。”

“那你先保证别揍我啊，回去揍也不行”，得到了允诺，藤丸立香低头玩着发梢，慢吞吞道：“我感觉咱们魔术礼装的三个技能已经和自身绑定了…回想起来，那天能掀得动大概百八十斤的桌子，应该是用了瞬间强化的关系。”

事发突然，加上又隔了十几天，很多细节早就无从考证。基尔什塔利亚努力回想了下，大概确有其事。

“明明是重要的情报，为什么现在…”意识到自己有些急躁，青年顿了顿，换了种语气，“你是怎么确认到这件事的？”

“呃…心里着急就想到‘要是魔术礼装在就好了’，好像就这样顺利的用出来了。”藤丸立香不免吐槽，看样子这三个技能都是一次性的。“话说…我以为你早就察觉到了。”

闻言，基尔什塔利亚也试着思考了战斗服的三个技能，确实以一种奇妙的方式和自身共存着。青年放下纸笔，丝毫没有因为来到这世界后没想过能用魔术礼而感到丢人，一字一句陈述一个事实：“没有。因为没我的魔术好用。”

太他妈的真实了。

藤丸立香捶桌。

还没等她发表意见，金发美人反应更快，从自己的位置走到她面前，双手撑着台面，“为什么不用应急处理？”

那样的伤势，时刻都有生命之忧。

技能虽然不可再生，但捏在手上也没有用。

话永远只说一半，如此无情地指出这点的基尔什塔利亚真的很像个面冷心硬的指挥官。

狗皇帝先微微叹气，半真半假信口拈来：“这不是必须在本人有强烈意愿使用的时候才能发挥作用吗？”

基尔什塔利亚不说话，直勾勾盯着藤丸立香的眼睛，就差开口说破——“我知道你在骗人”。

僵持了会儿，少女败下阵来，缩着脖子看向桌面一副任君宰割的模样，“你看我都好得差不多，也没必要去用，你那身战斗服又没治疗，也就是咱们统共就一个真正保命技。”

“况且你还来大姨妈…所以想留…”

剩下的话都因为丽妃娘娘的威压生生逼回了独自里。

气场全开的金发美人先是无端感到暴躁，继而嘴角挂起冷笑，“希望不要到我逼你用的地步。”

眼见着两人话不投机又有可能吵，藤丸立香立刻开始示弱，得想办法把队长哄好了。

“不不不我自己有分寸的”，狗皇帝指着桌上乱七八糟的奏折，巧妙岔开话题，“在讨伐我以前，先把你擅自执政的后遗症解决了好不好？”

别看整个朝廷波澜无惊，没有借机起兵也没有大乱子，其实都在等着给丽妃娘娘秋后算账。这帮权臣哪能真的听区区一个宠妃的话？这要是皇帝醒过来连他们一并砍了怎么办？所以很多人都在阳奉阴违，整个国家机构运作缓慢，要不是藤丸立香爬起来处理，要不了多久就得瘫痪。

呈上来的折子里果真有许多请愿严惩丽妃的。

“败坏朝纲，淫乱后宫，有违妇德…翻来翻去都是这些差不多的东西”，随便念了两本，藤丸立香觉得好笑，向基尔什塔利亚征求意见：“你怎么想？”

金发美人也不生气，本来按照这时代的规矩，他就属于鲜廉寡耻的一类。“你要是觉得他说得对，不如我帮你把昏君之名坐实了吧。”

藤丸立香啧啧两声，心说这A组队长天生就是个阴阳怪气讲相声的料，也学着他一本正经地提出建议：“那感情也行，不如我先把你的朝阳殿改成朝歌城吧。”

如果好好讨论问题，就算偶尔插科打诨也没关系。

“不过就是点舆情处理，稍微放点风声不是难事。”基尔什塔利亚把摊满桌子的奏折重新一本本垒好，“或者挑个别的事头，把注意力转移走也一样。”

看看，天生社交的材料。

果不其然，按照基尔什塔利亚说的，藤丸立香只是稍微在下人面前提了提丽妃举止端庄，进退有度，做事控制分寸很有逻辑性，没多久早朝的风向就变了。

本来只是想让诸臣对他无旨执政全体失忆，结果却一路跑偏。

除了几个力排众议的反对声，褒奖赞美自然不必说，但其他提及最多的言论居然是“丽妃确有大家风范，堪为国母。”

还在上朝的狗皇帝当场就傻了。

落在文武百官眼里，那就是皇上早有定论，等着他们提出来呢。想想他们那天对着上朝的娘娘山呼千岁，又能博个好感，自己在朝中地位又能稳定了点。再说丽妃娘娘是有美色，又有才色，这个皇后她配。

狗皇帝的狗大臣从来如此靠谱。

领着新的一叠奏折的藤丸立香哭笑不得，马上又和盟友汇报。“基尔什塔利亚，我是觉得你挺有母仪天下之风的。”

人A组队长根本没理她。

“要不你做女皇，我做你的面首也行。”

忍无可忍，金发美人从案堆里抬起头，揉着自己的太阳穴，“那我第一件事就是和你和离。”

“好端端的和离做什么？！”

从遇刺突然转变为立后，后宫众美人当然也不乐意了。加上听闻丽妃这个小贱人还天天呆在御书房和皇上腻在一起，好多妃子都捶胸顿足，早知道她们也常往皇帝那儿跑，为了能混上皇后，别说侍疾，就算把她们都下放，去劳动改造养鸡都行。

这莺莺燕燕来一两回还行，来多了藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚都猜得出她们下一句又要指桑骂槐什么。

“我乐意。”狗皇帝自暴自弃来了一句，索性把金发美人往腿上一抱，娇小的丽妃娘娘窝在怀里找了个舒服的位置，捻了葡萄瓜子往皇帝嘴里塞，一点也不避嫌。

立后又活生生变成了把寂寞宫妃伪单身狗骗进来杀。

演完戏，想着说过的酸唧唧的情话都是为了赶走众后宫，两位御主各自深深感到自闭，一出出帝妃情深都是假的。

毕竟他们平日里互掐的时间比较多。

皇帝这一病的风波牵扯的远不止这些人，连待在宗庙的老佛爷也被惊动了，马不停蹄从别处的行宫赶回来。

幸亏路途遥远，赶回来藤丸立香已经醒了，不然基尔什塔利亚会被怎样发落就是个未知数。有她在，这丽妃娘娘还能好过点。

这位角色他们起先都没太当回事，毕竟将在外君命有所不受，真山高皇帝远他们井水不犯河水，谁知道居然是个定时炸弹。

老佛爷第一回传召时众妃应该已经上过眼药了。

基尔什塔利亚特意选了身素净的衣服，不显张扬，然而再怎么化妆，天生丽质就是盖不住。

陪在一旁的藤丸立香心里不停打鼓，虽说她已经坐在皇帝的位置，但多出这个便宜妈，很多权就不在手上了。

让丽妃跪着行礼的时候，老太太已经拉着她说了好一会儿话。

“我儿真是命苦，那么多天灾人祸怎么就发生在你身上哟。让哀家悄悄，流了这么多血，吃了这么多苦，瘦了这么多真是造孽啊！”

又说，“后宫里哪个不是安安分分的？可惜就那一两个狐媚子心术不正，哀家都听说了，败坏朝纲，还直接带着国玺上朝了？岂有此理！”

一句句说得有板有眼，藤丸立香只好不住安慰劝和，“母后，这…也是非常情况，自然按非常情况处理。再说丽妃做事有板有眼，好多议案朕和诸位爱卿商讨之后才通过的。”

狗皇帝想尽办法编，大事化小，小事化了。

但太后也不那么好糊弄，“你啊，已经被这个小贱人迷昏头了。”冷眼望向跪着的丽妃，更是气不打一处来，“哀家把你拉扯大也不容易，你竟然向着这个外人！我这把老骨头啊，还不如死了算了！”

作势就要往柱子上撞。

天子家事真的和平民百姓没有不同，甚至还能更加狗血。

基尔什塔利亚悄悄抬头看向藤丸立香，真没想到这狗皇帝原身居然还是个妈宝男。

藤丸立香别无他法，使个眼色叫基尔什塔利亚赶紧走，这太后一发作，根本不知道会怎么收场。

活该她在中间受夹板气吗？！

一边得安慰妈，一边得安慰小老婆和其他小老婆们，这是人过的日子吗？！

还不如遣散后宫把基尔什塔利亚扶上皇后省得他们没事瞎逼逼！

被弄得心力交瘁的狗皇帝好不容易安抚了皇太后，又赶紧往朝阳宫跑，生怕早上受辱的队长一时又给自己搞个大新闻。

没想到丽妃娘娘能屈能伸惯了，根本没有在意，不仅吃着晚膳还有心情继续开玩笑，“她有问你我和她同时落水，你先救哪个吗？”

“没有！”

她要理这个狗起来根本不是人的基尔什塔利亚干什么？！

少女闷闷坐在桌上，因为太过生气，满汉全席都难以下咽。侧头瞥见丽妃娘娘一口一口正优雅表演食物消失术，捅捅他的胳膊，“你自己注意点，突然食量增加可能是‘那个’又要来了。”

算算日子也差不多，又到了每月一度基尔什塔利亚智商掉线的日子。

有了上次经历，青年终于愿意正视这个悲惨生理现象的事实，除了坚持喝红糖水和姜汤，甚至还老气横秋地泡起了脚，唬得藤丸立香一愣一愣的，直说还是男人比女人惜命。

不过这东西有时不准，加上丽妃这身体年纪不大，月事不规律也属正常，狗皇帝还能说说笑笑叫基尔什塔利亚放宽心。

很快他们俩谁也笑不出来了。

不过就是次用午膳，御膳房里来了个疆域的厨子，为了讨好皇帝献上了烤全羊。

烤到金黄的脆皮撒上了孜然，精肉肥肉夹杂着滋滋冒油，藤丸立香心刚想着这热性的东西能给基尔什塔利亚补补，对方突然吐了一地。

朝阳殿的宫女纷纷面露喜色，“恭喜陛下、恭喜娘娘！这是有了啊！”

这怎么还能有呢？！


	9. 维持某种平衡就必须互相欺骗

看宫女太监们神态一个个都不似作假，藤丸立香也懵了，明明上个月还来过的姨妈，到这个月怎么就能有了？再说两人各自安好，并无夫妻之实，到底是什么情况。

再扭头看看某个想要龙种终于求锤得锤的队长，表面上还能保持镇定，不过递过来的眼神却是忍耐得快到极限的样子。

狗皇帝立香忽然觉得基尔什塔利亚很惨，比她惨得多，没有体验过女人的快乐就先要体验女人的痛苦，上刑的那种。

御医来得很快，一番望闻问切，马上确定有了。

毕竟见多识广练就了直击真相的眼睛，老医生笑得贼慈祥，“一直到有反应了还见红的，少，但也不是没有，娘娘不用担忧。往后还需保持心情愉快，适量运动，身体强健了，对您对孩子都好。”

这下两人都哑口无言，脸黑得仿佛计划生育失败。

藤丸立香垂着头坐在基尔什塔利亚身边，拉着他的手一下一下地抚摸，“多运动啊听到没？叶黄素记得吃，什么玉米啊猕猴桃啊我都会给你找来的。你消停点吧，胎教就别搞你那些天体科的东西了，屁大点的小孩能懂那些？算我求你…”

且不说队长是个大老爷们儿，这事搁谁身上都不痛快。这样想着，少女又多哄了几声，把脑内所有的相关知识一股脑儿地讲给基尔什塔利亚听。队长不愧是名门出身，先不说委屈做了别人小妾，光是又来姨妈又有身孕都没崩溃自闭，心理素质真是极佳。

可惜自己没能抓住机会给他洗脑。这会儿他失忆，两人在特异点里被关禁闭还能叫同甘共苦，就怕他一出去转头又变回crypter，新仇旧恨一起算。

后辈在耳边絮絮叨叨说个没完没了，眼神慢慢飘忽，丽妃娘娘果断抽出了手，“藤丸立香，你在撸猫呢？”

一孕傻三年，名不虚传，这就炸毛了。

不得不承认激素水平对人的心情是有巨大影响的，撇开特异点角色崩坏不算，藤丸立香印象里的队长从来都矜持优雅。以千年为单位的时间积累沉淀，那样精心培养的基尔什塔利亚完全不可能泯然众生。只说那种荣辱不惊的气度，以及若即若离捉摸不透的神秘感，这是她无论如何都学不来的东西。

想象着基尔什塔利亚是只超大的布偶，有湛蓝湛蓝滚圆滚圆的眼睛，又乖又软又听话，橙发御主低眉顺眼地继续顺毛，拉着美人葱白的手，十指并在一起比了比，为他以后索要遭的罪沉痛地叹着气，“我不狗，我保证不狗了。要顺要剖全听你的，我保大，百分百保大，月子请保姆，我天天陪你，你也要坚强，千万不要被产后忧郁打败…”

长长一串叮嘱穿耳而过，基尔什塔利亚沉默许久，没能为刚刚的失态找到合理的借口。不知道是不是看着藤丸立香胡闹久了，和那样一个没有心机的笨蛋相处时他觉得异常轻松，以至于掉以轻心地忘掉了符合身份的言行。

至于自己身上这事，他也不会逃避。乐观点说，离分娩最少还有六七个月，在那之前说不定已经返回迦勒底了。

前些日子脸不红心不跳地说着“穿越到有钱有颜千金大小姐身上是强运与实力”的某魔术师丝毫没有觉得打脸。

望着自己被编成麻花辫的金色长发，美人无语凝噎，“你还有什么建议？”

藤丸立香撇嘴，基本上该说的都说得差不多了，就差产后各种不愉快生理现象没说，怕直接把基尔什塔利亚吓晕。她又没怀过，跟着南丁格尔他们学到的也就些外伤急救措施。

等等，这家伙该不会以为她什么都是“过来人”吧！

找抽呢？！她还会减数分裂不成？

显然基尔什塔利亚也预料到不靠谱狗皇帝会想歪，想了想双性人估计一直遮遮掩掩不可能有什么经验，压根不指望她能有点感同身受，补充了个前提，“站在生理学角度上。”

“那你有没有考虑直接流掉？”

…一想到是龙种就忘掉了这个选项绝不能告诉后辈。

于是，青年用眼神示意她继续。

“你有反应，怎么的也得一个月了，按太医这说法，可能都不止两月。”藤丸立香看上去很苦恼，愁眉不展的，咬着下唇一点点剖析利弊，“这时代唯一能选的就是药流，药猛了伤身，而且干不干净谁也不知道。最重要的是，如果你大出血，就怕伤了脏器，以后都没法生。”

“最后半句多余。”天体科的首席很认真的给出反馈。

藤丸立香没去计较他的吐槽，摊手道：“你看，幸亏没用应急处理，这条技能给你留着比较好。”

美人闭着眼，秀美的脸上充满了对现实的无力感，咬着牙挤出几个字：“…多谢你。”

其实他自己想想，也觉得流了不太可能。尽管他并不需要一个孩子作为保障——无论是登上后位，还是表演帝妃情深——作为魔术师，他完全不在乎，这里的俗世羁绊如同污垢和累赘，无需考虑权利交接更替。

基尔什塔利亚倒是有勇气去放弃未能完全孕育的生命，那些后果还构不成左右决定的风险，他也确信藤丸立香会伸出援手，如果必要的话。只是这样一来，工房就再也没有魔力来源了。

作为经验老道魔术师，他再清楚不过。

除了预想过如何应对大源干涸的措施，他也曾设法通过手段弄来多余的生命力再将转化。

平心而论，基尔什塔利亚并不觉得不安或是歉疚，一切东西在被舍弃前都应该汲取最大的价值；这并不意味着漠视生命，没有一个魔术师会认为诞下毫无回路的后代是件高兴的事。仅此而已。

这些想法没必要告诉藤丸立香。

把别人的安危放在首位的家伙不是他的同类，也不会理解即使穷尽一生也要跨过天堑、抵达根源的魔术师。

如果条件允许的话，他还是会把藤丸立香看做“普通朋友”的。

完全不知道队长脑内神游的藤丸立香也不好意说自己在开小差，不仅直接跳过了坐月子，甚至考虑起奶粉钱尿布钱，该不该上托儿班，幼儿园能不能选双语，越跑越偏。

橙发御主捂着脸，生生挤出了点铁汉柔情，末了看丽妃娘娘心不在焉的，在他眼前挥挥手，“你什么情况？PTSD了？别吓我啊！”

得到点反应，少女继续自己跳跃性的妄想，“反正我绝对无条件支持你的决定。你要是决定生，希望是个女儿，金发碧眼的洋娃娃和你一样漂亮。养个儿子感觉跟养个迷你版的你似的，再拿个同款魔术手杖，啧，感觉怪怪的…”

“你别慌，我会想办法给你搞到麻沸散的。消除恐惧的最好办法就是面对恐惧，加油，奥…”

最后一个字是被队长锁喉打出来的惨叫声。

藤丸立香觉得最近真是乱了套，刺杀那边的事情还没了结，跟着后面丽妃就有喜，中间穿插大大小小各种事件，一团乱七八糟压地人喘不过气。

不过，勉强说得上好事的，也就是老佛爷那边听说丽妃怀孕也就没再为难。

基尔什塔利亚终于完美规避家庭伦理剧之婆媳关系，可喜可贺。

老太太毕竟是狗皇帝亲妈，显然也没高明到哪里去，前因后果不讲逻辑纯脑补，居然还给圆上了。

比方说，丽妃本来出身高门大户，肯定讲规矩，现在变得嚣张跋扈了，那怀孕的人心情是不好控制啊。皇帝给她挡刀子也就变得情有可原，这不是爱子心切嘛。再说丽妃跑去上朝，虽然没有垂帘听政是有点不成体统，但肯定有皇帝的授意在里面，而且一个姑娘家，能有这份胆量，还向着自己的儿子，那表现就可圈可点了。

老佛爷越想越满意，看丽妃也愈发顺眼，想着之前被贤妃淑妃几个撺掇着给人来个下马威，又觉得不能让她白受委屈，于是赏赐一箱箱的往朝阳殿送。

基尔什塔利亚那张精致和玩偶毫无二致的脸上毫无所动，捞起一把珍珠珊瑚看了看成色，很无耻地表示他的炼金术不需要浪费如此至多的原材料，况且不用宝石魔术根本不会败家。

“我对钱没有兴趣。”

典型的得了便宜还卖乖。

藤丸立香根本不想搭理他，兀自从送来的宝贝里找了几匹料子，素的艳的都有，吩咐下人拿去给丽妃娘娘做点新衣裳。她也没别的爱好了，自己五大三粗的没办法打扮，还不允许搞个奇迹基尔什塔利亚玩玩？

便宜亲妈三天两头拎着她往朝阳殿跑，莫名其妙和基尔什塔利亚达成统一战线，拐弯抹角的骂她。

“母后和你说，这男人啊，不靠谱的多了去了。别看这狗东西一时宠你，要不了两年新鲜劲就没了，又瞅着别的小姑娘跟朵花儿似的，转头就想不起你来。还是养个孩子好啊，时刻黏着你，多贴心。”

基尔什塔利亚有意捉弄她，居然点头称是，拨了拨头发眼神柔情似水，“儿臣记下了。”

皇太后看着两人互动，乐呵呵的，直说年轻人感情真好。听的藤丸立香想破口大骂。

又聊了一会儿，老太太把狗皇帝给赶了出去，说是要讲点悄悄话。

这会儿老佛爷一点刻薄相都没有，搞得倒像是丽妃的亲妈，从袖子里摸出个白瓷小瓶，又露出点八卦之色，“有了这个息肌丸，好好调调身子，保准皇帝想你想得紧。”

顺带好教了几招房中术。

这什么上梁不正下梁歪，不赖这朝出一个昏君，一个妖妃。

基尔什塔利亚脸上一僵，但被掩饰地很好，假装羞涩客套了一番，收下了。

这对母子在脑回路清奇方面真是如出一辙，下限之低能让魔术师哑口无言。肚子里的这个还没落地，就惦记后边的传宗接代，看着架势是要霸着皇帝日日夜夜共度良宵才行。

“有了孩子，你就能上玉牒了。”老太太握着丽妃的手唏嘘着，落在金发美人身上目光仿佛看着年轻的自己。

来这特异点这么久，时钟塔最瞩目的天才第一次真情切意感到头痛。

他和藤丸立香撑死就算个契约夫妻，如此狗血，谁都不想提。谁知道这狗皇帝本尊还挺能干的，一套一套挖了坑给两人跳。

基尔什塔利亚突然觉得，部分钻研魔术到成为书呆子的时钟塔学生直来直去性子挺讨喜的。

这边应付完太后，丽妃娘家又派人来传个话，大意说本来看她进宫时日不短，肚子还没动静，刚想递条子进来问问情况，马上就听说怀上了，希望丽妃别多想，自家永远会默默支持。然后又是阿胶红枣人参之类的东西送了一堆，还打点了环节又送进来几个丫鬟婆子，让她们好生伺候着。

有时候基尔什塔利亚都怀疑，要不是自己是个魔术师，要不是还有使命在身，这又是锦衣玉食又是糖衣炮弹，没点自制力他可能就直接堕落了。

老佛爷那边态度一改观，再加上藤丸立香比以前更加紧张他，让完全是乌龙的立后传得更加有鼻子有眼。别看他的日子过得光鲜体面，可身边的宫女太监那个不是提心吊胆，毕竟那帮妃子有的是手段弄点“意外”出来。

朝阳殿的宫女当然也懂门道，一个个都紧张着自家主子。有皇上做靠山，不愁找不到主心骨，虽然娘娘是好脾气不和其他人计较，她们可不愿意被白白欺负。

于是，在多方面协调努力下，藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚又恢复了几乎一天二十四小时都贴在一起的状态。

包括陪睡的那种。

狗皇帝一再吐槽，得亏基尔什塔利亚不是个三无，再不济还能养养眼，不然真能给她憋出自闭来。

离夏至还有一段时间，昼夜冷热不定，穿脱衣裳、被子增减都较难把握。

藤丸立香基本不受影响，她换了个男身仿佛练了纯阳之体，对气温并不敏感。某个因为怀孕而变得怕冷的人却深受其害，明明两人背靠背睡，半夜却常能感觉他有意无意往自己这边靠。

橙发御主睡得比较浅，给惊醒了就不敢乱动，更怕睡到七荤八素以为身边放了个娃娃，然后第二天醒来发现两人抱在一块儿。那样她可能命不久矣。

对着基尔什塔利亚那张明媚姣好的脸，就算是馋人家身子，她也说不出“这时候只要微笑就好了”。

况且那家伙比想象中还能随遇而安。

“看你气色不错，否则我还以为昨天旁边躺着干尸。”

同时可以非常毒舌。

藤丸立香大惊，“你不嫌丢人吗？”说完以后她才意识到，还可以反击基尔什塔利亚在盗墓呢。

金发美人专心致志剥着松子，一双翦水蓝眼莹莹有光，看上去愉快地不得了，“不过就是些正常生理现象，有什么丢人的？”

“你堂堂魔术师和我讲科学不觉得很扯吗？！”顿了顿，等顺上来点儿气，感到羞耻的少女握拳冲他大吼，“当我炉鼎啊？”


	10. 决裂就隐藏在真相之下

把事情分了次要级，正好也练练如何使唤别人，藤丸立香甩完一身包袱以后安心做起了人夫。

因着皇帝很在乎丽妃那边，什么好东西也尽着朝阳殿那边拿。疆域来的新鲜瓜果，北部的野生小菜，南方的精致点心…总之穷奢极侈的生活更上一层楼。

不过就是点吃的，怀孕期间营养必须跟得上。

基尔什塔利亚的反应总体不重，后来也没怎么吐过，只有食欲在蹭蹭往上涨。这让所有人都松了口气，直夸小宝宝体谅娘亲。

别人怀孕爱吃酸，怎么丽妃娘娘疯狂在吃甜。藤丸立香暗自嘀咕着，又给他剥了枚荔枝，果断损上一句：“红尘一骑妃子笑。”

“在迦勒底，我似乎从来没见到你如此伶牙俐齿。”金发美人并不在意，纤长的手指伸向水晶盏内的荔枝，一时分不清到底是哪边更鲜嫩些。圆溜的水果顺着指间滚入喉咙，粉舌卷走唇边的汁水，基尔什塔利亚婴儿蓝的双眼戏谑地看向她，“要是面对奥尔加玛丽也这样的话，就不会被赶出去了吧。”

“说不定御主的排位也会随之提升。”

你看看，明明有张禁欲的脸还能如此色气的基尔什塔利亚哪里有初见时端庄肃穆的样！

狗皇帝咧嘴一笑，故意表现地有些傻憨憨，“不吐了？这会儿精神了？好了伤疤忘了疼？”

“不忘了疼，人怎么学会成长？魔术师也一样。”美人侧头看她，“看你在这儿过得挺快活，好像都忘了正事。”

藤丸立香心说能有屁个正事，她巴不得在这个特异点里关个一辈子，要不就把基尔什塔利亚一棍子打晕拖回迦勒底去。好不容易来到了没有魔力的世界，当个普通人不好吗？

青年轻咳一声，声线里却并无恼怒，“不好。”

“我的资质你也清楚，再怎样努力，离开了礼装什么也不是。”少女说得很恳切，“不是我想逃避，你讲这么多，我的脑子真的消化不过来啊！”

藤丸立香就差泪眼汪汪，天体科的基础，大堆大堆理论公式看得人眼花缭乱，连魔术师都算不上的新手特容易晕头转向。队长是讲得深入浅出没错，可对她来说信息量太大，早超出处理范围了，考虑下因材施教好不好！

虽然队长说着是为她以后学点自保的魔术打基础，但是这好意她承受不起。

可怜巴巴看向自己的后辈简直像只受了委屈的大型犬，还拼命摇尾巴讨好别人的样子。

“魔术是给你们这样勤快的聪明人学的，科学是为了照顾我这样懒惰的笨蛋的。”

这种理所当然的语气太可气了！

基尔什塔利亚不为所动，就差来句——“你居然敢拒绝我？你知道我是谁吗，我可是天体科的首席，马里斯比利老师的嫡传弟子，这可是多少人求都求不来的机会。”

都是按照藤丸立香的语气所设想。

这个念头刚从脑内一闪而过，他自己先觉得好笑极了。

不怪魔术师都孤高，因为和傻子呆在一起太久智商是会受拖累的。

美人慢条斯理继续吃着水果，挖苦的话都带着甜味，“先不说别人，达芬奇先给你点个踩。”

天才的称呼不是白给的。

基尔什塔利亚讨厌这个称呼，简单两个字，埋藏了太多讥诮，不屑，嫉妒，根本不是什么蟾宫折桂。就好像无视了他所有的付出以及老师悉心教导，一切成就都水到渠成，唾手可得似的。

从这层意味来说，天才也是个普通人，渴望得到迟迟不来的理解，然后在等待与希望落空中学会接受他们的同类是如此稀少的事实。

然而藤丸立香，明明只是个外行，却有那种广阔的包容度。

所以能有个不会带有色眼镜看自己的后辈也挺好的。

“哇你说话好时髦！”

前提是得忍耐对方时常脱线的狗言狗语。

“我也并不是那种古板的魔术师。”基尔什塔利亚擦了擦手，对狗皇帝及时过来帮忙捏捏肩膀感到十分满意。他现在所遭的罪有一半都得赖皇帝原身。胸部因为激素的关系涨的厉害，除了坠痛，就是累人。

藤丸立香在耳边道：“你听上去还很骄傲哦。”

“没有那种事情。”美人舒服地眯起眼，指挥着后辈继续往酸痛的地方捏。

“那来击掌。”

啪。

能和基尔什塔利亚和平共处真是太太太太不容易了。

而且剥掉伪装，他真的脾气挺好。

藤丸立香站在他背后，看着一头金发倾泻，风华绝代的丽妃娘娘，不由叹气，“你要是永远这么可爱就好了。”

好端端做什么crypter。明明笑起来才好看。

基尔什塔利亚扭头，托着腮看她，“我可以认为这是恭维吗，藤丸立香？”

“请便。不过，你要是喜欢杠精为什么不去花钱请键盘侠？”

键盘侠都不用请，这满朝酸唧唧的文人打嘴仗都不落下风。

旧事重提，藤丸立香上朝的时候一直开小差，又差点嗯嗯啊啊糊弄过去。

吵架点还是那件事：丽妃到底有没有资格成为一国之母。

反对的声音当然强烈极了。这般大臣，多半都有女儿在后宫，她们一朝失宠，当然不买账。往大局说，雨露均沾才是好的，就算这丽妃终于怀上了，是男是女又不知道，连份位都不用升的。在持反对意见的人当中，绝大多数都参过一本，痛斥红颜祸水，亡国妖姬，居然敢盗拿御玺，恨不得请些得道高人去把那妖孽给收了。

赞同的声音相比之下有些微弱，以将军府为中心，加上几支旁系族裔和想搏一搏前程的几家。他们的理由也很充分：你说丽妃是妖妃，你见过哪个妖妃催着皇帝去处理政务？哪个妖妃会执政还做得一板一眼的？当今圣上是个情种，弱水三千只取一瓢，你当和你一样，妻妾成群实则心都不知道放在哪里野呢？人家鹣鲽情深，琴瑟和鸣，帝王家事你也管？

藤丸立香勉强听完，心里早就笑翻了。乖乖，一个个脑补能力这么强，不去写话本实在可惜。

只是八卦听多了，下朝时她还琢磨这事，从两位原当事人到现在的她和基尔什塔利亚，想着想着开始有点心塞。

虽然出于报复心理想折腾他——谁叫他带着六个队员跑去种树了，但摸着良心讲，要是长长久久得待在这个特异点，没了他真挺难受的。

但这王八蛋要是出了特异点翻脸不认人怎么办！

想着想着，狗皇帝有点郁郁寡欢，甚至挂上点泪意。

因为是梦境，才会被赋予种种可能性。

啊啊啊笨蛋！明明已经习惯了不期而遇的结识和无可奈何的分别，这样一定会被嘲笑说“不够魔术师”的！

虽然她本来也就不是个魔术师。

不管满朝文武吵得再厉害，拿主意的还是她。当皇后可能困难了点，毕竟丽妃的人望现在就那样，可是往上抬一抬，做个贵妃，加上皇太后那边的支持，还是容易办到的。

贵妃品阶还压贤妃淑妃一头，顺便帮他解决了天天和莺莺燕燕对骂的情况。

藤丸立香拟完旨，心里还是不痛快，搞了半天全是给人家做嫁裳。

想着朝阳殿那边肯定热闹得不得了，又是道贺，又是打赏下人，或者招呼其他不怀好意的妃子，她特意选了个比较冷清的时段去了一趟。

基尔什塔利亚和平时没什么两样，换了身新裁的衣裳，首饰头面一样不落，都是符合身份的精致和贵气，该慵懒的还是慵懒，挑灯伏在案前不知道在看什么。

想想他打扮得比自己还好看，藤丸立香又开始不爽，完全忘了自己不该和孕妇较劲。

“珍妃又来了一趟”，放下书，基尔什塔利亚理了理衣裙，看向狗皇帝。

“哦。”

好生气哦，这人还有姐姐妹妹来道贺呢。

藤丸立香的反应太过寻常，美人上前凑近了两步，“她问我孩子到底是不是柳郎的。”

“哦。”少女一屁股坐在圆凳上，拼命告诫自己不要生气，本来生气就显得莫名其妙。

“你不好奇到底是谁的吗？”

反正又不是我的——虽然很想这么吐槽，但这样做未免太不成熟。藤丸立香连喝了几杯茶，吐吐舌头，“肯定是你的呗。”

不知道哪里戳到他的笑点，基尔什塔利亚扭头笑了好一会儿，眼里的后辈似乎更加的坦诚又讨喜。

看得多了，他很懂那种情绪，这次倒没那么排斥。

美人凑得更近了点，贴在藤丸立香身侧，“身为皇帝的话，你得维护自己的尊严。不过，历史上从来也不缺那种事罢了。”

他说得很隐晦，藤丸立香却听明白了。本来是从丽妃的姐妹那里取来的情报、又被那样问出来，基本上已经是事实了。

“我又不能砍了你。”少女瞥了眼四周，压低声音。

基尔什塔利亚立刻换了副严肃的面孔，就像他作为Crypter对泛人类史宣判死刑那样冷淡，“不管是谁的，这件事会被人利用。”

“珍妃未免知道的太多了点——站在闺中密友的角度上。她似乎掺和了许多势力，尤其是每次聊完天后都碰上你过来，如果说是巧合，恐怕没人信。”

“大概她已经知道了点什么，或者有什么动作。”青年从柜子里取出一个穿明黄色衣裳橙发木偶人来，人偶背面写了皇帝本尊的生辰八字，正面九根珠绣花针。娃娃做得很好，嘴角还上扬，可乍看相当渗人。

藤丸立香本能地对木偶感到了厌恶，“据说这是厌胜之术，你快把它放下。”

当然，她知道这不可能是基尔什塔利亚做的东西。

青年闻言，却不为所动，抓着玩偶在房间里踱步，“我被她套话了。柳郎根本不姓柳，他本叫秦柳，而丽妃本尊从不喊他的名。”

“所以你还喊他秦哥哥？”藤丸立香嫌他转得让人头晕，抱着胳膊趴在桌上，支起脑袋认真听。

都到了这个节骨眼还能毫无危机感的人，普天之下恐怕就只有这家伙。

“这是在栽赃。如果不是皇帝和丽妃皮下不是我们，或许已经得到她想要的结果了。”金发美人沉静如水，抿着薄唇，毫无慈悲，“从她踏进朝阳殿，我就已经有种预感。”

藤丸立香看向他。

基尔什塔利亚把娃娃递过来，眼神中的自信好像拼命在说服她。

“这毕竟是我的工房。谁来过，动了些什么，再清楚不过了。”

他也在监视我啊。

少女垂下眼眸，对方的不信任来得残酷又彻底，但又偏偏抱着点希望，“你也清楚我的一举一动吗？”

“…算是吧，因为太好猜了。”青年如实回答，其实白鹳骑士已经好久没有放出去了。

藤丸立香盯了一会儿跳动的烛火，视网膜上烙下个暂时褪不去的黑点。“好吧，我会去查的，毕竟潜在的危险不能不排除。”

她失去了继续交谈的欲望。


	11. 重复犯下的错误

和基尔什塔利亚打了声招呼，藤丸立香在一群太监宫女的簇拥下回寝宫去了。

要了点清粥小菜，少女没吃两口就放下筷子，看着皇城内一片灯火通明，不知道说些什么好。

来这里多久了呢？

不管是一个月还是两个月，特异点内的实感无法代表现实世界的时间流速。失去了和本体的联系，精神在梦里游荡着，有时会让人觉得分外孤独。

扮演着皇帝的自己，正努力按照要求维持好“秩序”，在迎接每个黎明到来的同时哭笑不得地处理着各种咕哒咕哒令人头大的事。

基尔什塔利亚那边正在汇总分析情报，魔术工房也顺利投入使用。以他的睿智，想来很快就会有结果。

如果迦勒底的援手能赶得上，那就再好不过。

多亏队长私立清晰，分工合理，尽管意外频发，但一切都在按部就班地进行着，回迦指日可待。

藤丸立香低头看着自己一身龙袍，还有那双黝黑的手，粗犷的脸上一片失落，心里也酸涩得紧。

这模样和原来的身体落差也太大了……

再有，如果基尔什塔利只是因为能力的关系排斥她，那本就无可厚非，她那点儿实战经验摆在天体科的首席面前不够用也不够看。

偏偏是信任问题。

当初为了判断他到底是敌是友提到了异闻带和交战，这一步险棋在自己成功证明推论的同时，许多支支吾吾、模棱两可的答案肯定留下了蛛丝马迹。

原以为靠着特异点和失忆加成，那家伙好歹会对自己产生些许同僚情谊，况且作为后辈，她看上去无功无过其实很让人放心的不是吗？谁能想到魔术师们原来是那么自我的群体，在对方眼里分明她什么也不是——挺符合实际情况的没错，但这样一来，他的提点和关照都显得像在施舍魔术的边角余料，不过是随性而起罢了。

为了维持两人表面的和平，藤丸立香根本不敢戳破本体在敌对的事实，毕竟没了魔力的基尔什塔利亚对她来说还是一种威胁。

狗皇帝趴在桌上，目光呆滞，懒洋洋地不愿意动弹，一阵一阵觉得不快乐。她心里难受，喘不上气，隐隐约约又觉得自己想哭，想冲进大西洋异闻带把这人拉出来海扁一顿。

毫无疑问，这是个重大打击。

藤丸立香接连闭关了几天，前前后后认真做着检讨反思，死活没弄明白她哪里招人嫌。基尔什塔利亚更好，压根就没想她，连个传话筒都没有。

老娘待你那么好，还给你挡过刀呢，嘚瑟个什么劲！

本来也没人规定付出和收获必须成正比，但也不能成反比吧！

她简直意难平，晚上翻来覆去睡不着，一闭眼就是队长垂眼带点嫌弃模样的嘲讽脸。

再憋下去都快要得躁郁症了啊！

气归气，藤丸立香暂且把少女情怀抛在一边，在大局上保持客观。之前调查的珍妃总算是有了结果，情况她和基尔什塔利亚也已经了解，只差走个场面，把事情处理了。

把狗皇帝招呼着坐下，基尔什塔利亚特意多打量了两眼“满脸高兴”的藤丸立香，对着憔悴的样子又有点了然，“没睡好？不像你的作风呢。”

明摆着戏弄的语气，偏偏说出这话的人拥有一张出尘脱俗的脸，让人没法发火。

少女不接话，默默坐了会儿整理思绪，这才深吸了口气，“你那边也准备好了？受害人就该有受害人的样子，你气场太足，反倒像要害人去了。”

闻言，基尔什塔利亚学着后妃的样子，以袖掩唇，“要是眼泪有用的话，我会哭的。”说完，继而转向藤丸立香，眼含笑意，“几天不见，好像沉稳很多。是去思考人生了吗？”

要说他讨厌也是真讨厌，为什么就不能看破不说破！

藤丸立香拍拍宽大的衣袍，眼神落在双面刺绣的祥云上，小声含糊道：“想明白了，我干嘛非得和自己过不去呢？”

瞧着她好像不在状态，基尔什塔利亚也没再追问。藤丸立香很感谢他这时候如此识趣。

两人之间短暂的沉默了会儿，匆匆走进来个小太监，跪在御前说人已经到了。

“那就带上来吧。”

小太监悄悄抬眼望了下逾矩出声的贵妃娘娘，心里一哆嗦。老话说的对，越漂亮的女人果然越会骗人，前些日子还觉得娘娘收敛了些，这会儿抬了位份就来算总账了，发落人连贤妃淑妃娘娘都不喊来的。他不敢迟疑，赶紧挥手让几个奴才架着珍妃上来。

摘掉珠钗，扒下华服，一身素净的珍妃和富丽堂皇的朝阳殿格格不入。她脸上一点血色也没有，泛白的嘴唇有些干裂，眼睛里都是血丝，偏偏人很镇定，从两个奴才手里挣脱出来，分别给皇上和丽贵妃行礼。

藤丸立香无言，珍妃这样子看上去被审讯了，动没动私刑暂时看不大出来。她扭头看向基尔什塔利亚，而对方正巧也在看她。

那就都不是对方做的。

狗皇帝重重拍桌，震声呵斥道，“丽贵妃，你叫朕来就是为了这个？珍妃也是朕的爱妃，没有朕的旨意，谁也不能拿她怎样！你这又是何意？！”

藤丸立香拂袖，好像还不够解气，又随手扫落桌上的瓷器，这才作势要扶珍妃起来。

底下宫人立刻滚作一团，全部五体投地，大气不敢出。

演得还像模像样。要不是他也是演员之一，基尔什塔利亚会饶有兴趣地继续看下去。

刚穿越过来，藤丸立香为了给丽妃找场面，一头雾水强行从众妃口诛笔伐里捞他出来的场面还历历在目。

“陛下，且慢。”金发美人先不答，轻击掌心，让圆脸宫女把那个有明黄色衣服的木偶人端上来，声音冰寒，“本宫倒是想先问问妹妹，这是何意？”

语毕，起身向皇帝行礼，立在一旁，不再言语。贵妃娘娘一身月白色裙装，仙气飘飘，面上不卑不亢，在旁人看来不是跋扈，就是颇有底气。

藤丸立香立刻开始头疼，这一会儿妾啊一会儿本宫的，基尔什塔利亚不精分她也先要精分。

“这、这不是厌胜……这可是禁术啊！姐姐又是什么意思？”珍妃起先有些慌张，抚着心口慢慢缓了口气，金瞳透出点不解和心寒，“一早儿差人把我铐起来，审问点莫须有的东西，这会儿又拉着陛下来看妹妹的笑话，姐姐不亏心吗？”

对着基尔什塔利亚抱怨完，银发美人稍微拾掇了下自己，仍旧跪坐在地上，声音带着哭腔，“陛下，臣妾、臣妾不明白，这是要做什么啊！”

好好好，奥斯卡都欠你们一个小金人。如果不是和队长早串通一气，藤丸立香可能真的动摇了。

这样想着，狗皇帝也正色表态，“丽贵妃宫里搜出了这个人偶，偏偏是那天你来道贺后多出来的，你又怎么解释？”

银发美人美眸含泪，随即掩面而泣，“陛下不信臣妾吗？臣妾根本不知道这种东西，那天也确实只是给姐姐道喜，难道臣妾这也做错了吗……对了，一定是有什么人，故意在臣妾的贺礼里塞这些腌臜玩意儿！求陛下千万别听信一家之言啊！”

虽然没办法说是因为魔术工房的关系才确认了是珍妃的动作，但从一些小细节来说，差不多可以先洗脱丽贵妃无理取闹的嫌疑。

“好笑！你这是在指责本宫自导自演？本宫的手只持过软剑和鞭子，绣花针倒不曾有过。”

基尔什塔利亚娘娘气势十足，又补充道，“这针脚分明只有你做得出。况且，第一眼看上去是明黄色的布料，其实是用鹅黄色的丝帛重新染色做成——本宫去尚衣局、尚膳局等一转地方打听下来，又有这种材料又能借口作画需要颜料的只有你。”

“这还不够明白吗？”

珍妃仰头看向她，低头自嘲道，“姐姐不信我。一切不过是巧合罢了。”

“巧合吗？那天你好意提醒，不要卜卦免得惹祸上身，又说叫我给自己求个平安，转头春日宴上就有了刺客。难道是我多心？”

银发的一示弱，倒显得基尔什塔利亚咄咄逼人了。

好好的天体科的首席，技能点居然都点在宫斗上，感觉好浪费。

等等，一群女人宫斗输给一个男人，丢人！

话又说回来，不这么点，他到底是怎么调……管教好三个神灵从者的，特别是在有一个嘴臭的凯尼斯的情况下？

深刻感受到智商碾压是怎么一回事的藤丸立香感觉自己就是个小问号，强压着一肚子疑问，眉眼暗含雷霆之怒，带点威压看向坐下的女子，“珍妃？”

素衣宫妃再也没抬起头，过了许久才开口，声音慢慢从凄凉转为歇斯底里，“丽贵妃，我知道你一定会拿这个说事。不过实话实说，你确实猜对了，刺客是我派来杀你的。谁叫你喜欢抢我的东西？”

说着说着，珍妃忽然冲向基尔什塔利亚，显然陷入疯狂之中。“柳郎倾心于你，我无话可说。我进宫来博个前程，偏偏你也入宫，怀着柳郎的孩子还和这狗皇帝搞在一起！贱人，你对得起他吗！”

藤丸立香还没来得及出声提醒，从角落里飞出几只白鹳骑士挡在了基尔什塔利亚面前，翅膀挥动，把不怀好意的珍妃击退好几步。

“你不过……已经算好了一切——连皇上也算了进去，明明要发落我，还假惺惺做什么！”

珍妃吃痛，手腕一松，一把寒光闪闪的匕首落在地上，发出脆响。

狗皇帝赶忙挡在基尔什塔利亚面前，踩着凶器，命令道，“还不快给我拿下？！”

匕首和那天看到的如出一辙。

“这还没完，别高兴太早了你们这对奸夫淫妇，你们等……”

话说到一半立刻有人扇了她一耳光，“疯言疯语，莫要污了陛下和贵妃娘娘的耳朵！”

沉默着看侍卫把珍妃给压下去，藤丸立香说不出心里是个什么滋味，急速膨胀的信息量和塑料姐妹花之情让她思绪万千，又莫名有点心乱如麻。

少女瞥向基尔什塔利亚，刚刚倾情出演的A组队长心态要比她好很多，白鹳骑士在他周围转了一圈，又隐去了。

“不习惯这个吗？虽然只是个特异点，但这方面倒是异常真实。”如此说着的金发美人托着下巴意有所指，嘲讽道，“不具备理性的判断能力，单凭义气和不过头脑的思考就能走到这步，出乎意料的顽强呢。”

藤丸立香没吱声，心里一个劲骂他：你这是侮辱谁呢？

果然——

“不过，对于某个新手来说，能做到这点就算是奇迹了。”

为什么基尔什塔利亚还能倒打一耙啊！

“这不是你丽妃娘娘的坑吗？”少女气冲冲走过去，一米八的壮汉，虎背熊腰，莫名有种要家暴的感觉。

美人伶牙俐齿，不落下风，“强抢民女，重色轻国的罪魁祸首自己不反思吗？”

“那你还绿我？！”

放下手臂，基尔什塔利亚用很怜悯的眼神看向后辈，“请不要把外壳和内在联系在一起呢。”

珍妃的事情和刺杀联系在一起后，藤丸立香忙着处理相关人员。于私心来说，毕竟她本人不是皇帝，又来自法治社会，就算被捅了一刀，看在保护了别人的份上也值了，她没想过怪罪。没真情实感体验过后宫起火，藤丸着实不知道怎么办。

看法典呐，法典。

基尔什塔利亚又开启了嫌弃模式，还在一边说风凉话。

“说起来，你真的是实锤了淫乱后宫，难道你想被罚？”

美人扬起下巴，用眼神示意：那你就试试。

藤丸立香瞪他：你还威胁我！

她也就开心了两秒，很快又低落下去。丽妃肚子里的，咳，别人的孩子，她还能敲打敲打让下人都闭嘴，这是珍妃胡言乱语，没必要捅到皇太后那里去。但其他事可就没有转圜的余地了，栽赃，妖术，刺杀，每一件都能让珍妃扒下层皮。

狗皇帝内心煎熬不已，要是但凡珍妃和奥尔加玛丽不那么相像，她都可能下得去手，以儆效尤。

况且，那边珍妃还提到这并不是结束。

这就更加让藤丸立香想留她一命。

“如果你想知道，拷问就可以了。残酷？不过是有效处理地手段。该不会……或者说，其实你喜欢奥尔加玛丽？”基尔什塔利亚存突然八卦起来，一边捻着点心研究古籍，还一本正经地发表了令人震惊的见解。

“你不用想了，她是贵族主义派，以你的资质，连倒插门的机会都没有。”

绝了，为什么他不仅能毫不犹豫地吐槽，还能面不改色的拿着师妹开涮啊？

藤丸立香心塞极了，对他表现出来的凉薄感到失望，皱着眉头要给所长讨个公道，“你先去改姓阿尼姆斯菲亚才对吧！”

基尔什塔利亚也不明为什么后辈会对这件事耿耿于怀，除了作出对方喜欢奥尔加的假设以外似乎别无他解。藤丸立香人品是很好，可惜这点根本不在魔术师的考虑范围内。

况且，尽管他和玛丽同属天体科，也各为当主，到底有没有结合的必要牵扯到长远的利益，这不是他们自己能决定的。

基尔什塔利亚第一次萌生了想给后辈好好解释的念头，但涉及到魔术师的家事和隐私似乎又不太好开口。

美人轻咳两声，又露出她所熟悉的表情来——莫名有点高高在上和悲天悯人，“关于这件事我已经解释了很多次，希望你尊重我，别在这个问题上继续浪费时间。”

那种事她当然懂。

狗皇帝摇头，心说她不是纠结这个问题，就单纯想见奥尔加玛丽一面。然而少女面上笑嘻嘻地，“开玩笑，美人只配强者拥有。我不仅喜欢奥尔加，我还喜欢你！”

这话才说得有点真情实感。


	12. 掩盖荒唐的借口

事与愿违，珍妃的事以极其难堪的方式收场。

藤丸立香这边有意放她一马，具体方案还没出来，皇太后那边先火急火燎要讨个说法。狗皇帝没来得及去劝，就听宫人来报，说珍妃自缢了。

这下她傻眼了，本想把人保住再套话，计划全被打乱，连线索都断了。连那个厌胜的娃娃都不知道去了哪儿。最终藤丸立香只能草草打发了几个珍妃的亲信。

“早和你说要果断”，基尔什塔利亚一副过来人的姿态，摆出张“叫你不听我的话”的脸，“你没留后手吧？”

少女看着他气定神闲的样子就抓狂，普通人和从小玩阴谋论的魔术师哪里有什么可比性！

“每次都是走一步看一步，会发展成这样我当然想不到啊！”偏偏每次基尔什塔利亚毫无自知之明地用智商羞辱她的时候，她都正好哑口无言无法反击，这压根就是故意的吧！

藤丸立香从桌上顺了个拳头大小的香瓜，非常不爽地扔进丽妃娘娘怀里，“都是当妈的人了，也不稳重点。”

基尔什塔利亚面色一僵，放下手里的水果点心，“相比之下，没有任何长进的人才格外奇怪吧。”

品品，这就是沃戴姆家的贵公子，天体科的首席，时钟塔的希望，开嘲讽都不带停顿的。

藤丸立香决定不和他纠结这个问题，她今天上朝又摊上事了。“你那个便宜爹，今天看我的眼神都不对，要不是君臣父子关系，我都怀疑他想我身子。”

青年已经很习惯她的不着调，面不改色，“他又说什么了？”

“还能是什么，就感谢我照顾你，希望你没有弄出什么乱子云云。”藤丸立香模仿着将军的语气说完，挠挠头，后知后觉地问，“别告诉我，你那烂摊子事已经出圈了。”

吃完点心，基尔什塔利亚又换上一盅甜羹，“毕竟身边的宫女都来自将军府，两边递个话再方便不过。”他对藤丸立香的迟钝已经做了充分的心理建设，有了免疫力，气定神闲地开口，“那边还叫我赶紧把肚子给弄掉。”

“事后诸葛亮，有用么？连他们都知道的事，皇上会不知道？”美人对着勺子吹了吹。

他这会儿怀了孕，胃口大开，几乎天天汤汤水水滋润着，皮肤看着比以前更为白亮，整个人的神韵又和娇养的贵女不同，除了美艳之外，平添几分丰润，甚至还多了点妩媚。

这谁顶得住啊！

得亏藤丸立香记得，丽贵妃的皮囊之下是基尔什塔利亚，否则盲目撒娇求抱抱是会出人命的！

用袖子挡住丽妃娘娘的眼波，少女问道，“这么说，皇太后那边也瞒不了多久。既然你不打算拿掉，赶在被发现前，得赶紧想办法拿个免死金牌保命。”

基尔什塔利亚冷笑，“将军府那边就是这么说的，欺君之罪啊。”

言下之意好像娘家人挺不是东西的。

“我看你便宜爹的意思，恨不得是我禅位，让你当女皇。”藤丸立香啧啧两声，帮忙把另外两碟点心拿来，“脑回路挺清奇。其实我又不在乎这个孩子到底是谁的，反正我也不是养不起，可惜该演还得演。”

脑回路……是脑内魔术回路的简称？

碰到学术问题，杰出魔术师基尔什塔利亚忍不住纠正，“一般人脑子里基本没有回路。另外，说到不靠谱，你妈也不差。”

藤丸立香没想到这层，愣住了，“你怎么还骂人呢？”

目前后宫里面皇太后最大，等老佛爷去了宗庙，剩下的女人里最高也就妃位，不好拿基尔什塔利亚开刀。那帮大臣肯定会不依不饶地会说事——贵妃虽然名头响亮，不过是个小妾，娘家虽然硬气，实际上没法和一众人分庭抗礼。。

狗皇帝舔了舔嘴唇，试探道，“要不我册封你为皇后，一人之下万人之上，基本没人敢闹了。”

她要是顶得住闲言碎语和众臣集体罢官，保持丽贵妃的身份没什么大碍。她要是顶不住呢？这可是皇家丑闻，先不说皇太后会指着鼻子骂她对不起列祖列宗，她起码得表态去调查一下，事情到了宗人府那边可全完了。

“你的决定还真是‘成熟’。”美人掰开她挡着视线的手，盯得她不仅脸红，还缩着脖子往后退，忽然叹了口气，“挺好的，省得你宠妾灭妻了。”

藤丸立香咬着牙，“你傻了吧，这叫烟雾弹！照理说，皇帝是不可能把给他带绿帽子的妃子立为皇后，现在这么做，好歹能拖延点时间，先把老佛爷给送走了，再好好去打点一番，消除证据。这不都是为了救你？！”

“……等等，前面你先说不要遣散后宫，后面又不拒绝当皇后，你这口嫌体正的魔术师！”

这个提案非常不靠谱，但从结果看，值得放手一搏。

基尔什塔利亚也清楚，这件丑事和立后互为因果关系。赶在被揭露前册封，以后就算事情败露，狗皇帝也不会因为压力随随便便让他成为阶下囚。

走到今天这个地步，他隐隐有种世界正在崩坏的感觉。这些事未必没有更好的解决方案，可昏君人设不能崩，这么做才更正确。

扭头看了眼小声碎碎念不知道在说什么的藤丸立香，基尔什塔利亚忽然认为这世界是公平的，因为笨蛋想得不够长远，他们没有什么危机感，自然不会劳神费心，个个都能长命百岁。

反正他一直有留后手。

魔术工房里有两处密道，一处用以迷惑视线，实则写了巨大的秘术仪式。另一处原本就有，基尔什塔利亚放了白鹳骑士去看过，大概是通往皇城外。这些都是用作最后自保的手段，并不一定会用得上。

宫墙之外的世界他们谁也没见过，只能从只言片语里了解。放弃已有的阵地不算明智之举，再说，暂且没有调查外面的必要。

为了不让藤丸立香松懈或者产生惶恐，金发青年什么也没说。

狗皇帝仓促立后还挺震惊朝野，别说文武百官，连老百姓都拿这事当茶余饭后的谈资。

“当今圣上这是给人迷昏头啦，从来没听说过这么眼巴巴立后的。贵妃娘娘也真是怪，明明将军府出身，居然一点都不讲究，别说十里红妆，连个良辰吉日都好好不挑。”

“屁！有贵妃娘娘那般绝色，封后又怎么了？你们不知道，娘娘还执过政，做得不比男儿差。”

“我也有小道消息。御前伺候的透了风声，皇上早就想立贵妃娘娘为后。可贵妃娘娘原先风评不好，只能抬作贵妃。后来学得规矩了，又有了喜，据说在后宫还受了委屈，你想想，放在心尖尖上的美人，你舍得？赶紧立后，算是补偿呐！”

流言基本上是按照藤丸立香设想的方向去了。

宫内的两人忙得焦头烂额，根本不知道外面传得有鼻子有眼，甚至还有新的话本，专门说当今皇上和贵妃娘娘虐恋情深。

狗皇帝一直觉得扯淡，浑浑噩噩穿越了过来，稀里糊涂地和基尔什塔利亚成了命运共同体。这位盟友不仅一朝成为绝世美人，还莫名其妙的成为了自己的妃子，很快就会被册封为皇后。

太玄幻了。

她上朝的时候就随便提了一嘴，不管下面吵得再激烈，也没给人留反驳的机会。其实她也知道她在乱来，心里也发憷，皇帝原身就是个混账东西，口碑一时半会儿要是没改过来，万一下面人又积怨已久，揭竿而起，没准这回她和基尔什塔利亚都得嗝屁。

好过分啊，明明她来了以后一直在勤勤恳恳好好工作啊！这角色分配也太差劲了！

越是这么想，越是觉得憋屈。与其一个人不痛快，不如找基尔什塔利亚，给他添堵去。

朝阳殿比以前更热闹，宫女太监都喜气洋洋的，见皇帝来了，连行礼都更积极。

“娘娘，陛下来看您了。”

基尔什塔利亚“嗯”了一声，简单招呼她坐下来。

宫人还在搬进搬出各种家具和嫁妆，藤丸立香嫌他们碍眼，叫他们先退下。

首饰头面，还有新做的裙子嫁裳，零零碎碎摆满了茶几。“心情不好吗？”藤丸立香拣了两样放在手里掂掂，感觉队长情绪不佳。

他确实好不了。

原以为封后至多披个喜服按照流程和指导就行，只是走个过场。基尔什塔利亚没料到这其中有相当复杂的规矩，大清早就被人拉出来，先是看他走路姿势，后来又仔细检查身体。起先他没当回事，直到那两个婆子叫他把衣服脱了。

“老身哪敢委屈娘娘？祖上的规矩，又是圣旨，请娘娘多担待了。”

这什么鬼的圣旨，为了个婚前体检还要脱光，没有这种道理！

好歹他也是沃戴姆家的当主，那些有猥琐心思的人要么被他收拾了，要么学乖了不在他面前出现，从来没有人敢如此大胆，如此放浪形骸。

想到藤丸立香估计也不知道这事，金发美人生生忍住了没发火，说这事他要听皇上定夺。

两个婆子听了也傻眼，这到底是女人家的事，就算贵妃和皇上早就……那也没有让男人在一旁看着的道理。

朝阳殿的侍女也在旁边劝，都是女人，没什么放不开的。又说娘娘生得冰肌玉骨，身段玲珑婀娜，怎么就不能拿去让那两个喜婆洗洗眼？

箭在弦上，基尔什塔利亚勉强说服自己接受这个规矩。到底是有魔术师没羞没臊的传统，加上不是自己的身体，被看两眼没什么大不了的。

直到那些宫人叫她躺在床上，并且开始上下其手，又摸又捏，同时不忘了评头论足，压根没注意丽妃娘娘脸色变了又变。

“肌肤细滑，手如柔荑。”

“玉体似有芝兰清香。”

饶是他教养再好，都忍不住想骂人，直接指挥着白鹳骑士把她们轰了出去。

基尔什塔利亚幽幽看向藤丸立香，“你不会已经听说了？”

“听说什么？”狗皇帝还没接到那边宫人的反馈，摸不着头脑。不过看着队长吃瘪的样子，又有点于心不忍，加上自己手贱想摸摸丽妃娘娘纵享丝滑的长发，一边把玩着，一边想安慰下他，“哪个惹你不开心，我帮你砍了他？”

美人扯出点嘲笑，侧头看向藤丸立香，言简意赅：“你。”


	13. 不过都是逢场作戏

在外人看来，丽妃要是当上皇后，明摆着就是荣宠一世。背景强大的娘家，后宫又毫无竞争对手——据说陛下曾想遣散众妃，这如日中天的地位不必多说。再加上贵妃娘娘有了身孕，若是一举得子，多半是要被立为储君，可以说从此高枕无忧。

另外，皇帝连日勤政不懈，照这个势头保持下去，两位必然会以贤君贤后名垂青史。

这些话要是给藤丸立香听见，少女铁定摊手，一副无可奉告的样子，心里呸呸呸说他们真能编。

那皮下可是基尔什塔利亚，Crypter的首领，培育了大西洋异闻带的Master！

说最难消受美人恩的自己好好反省反省，把反派Boss娶回家，不仅好吃好喝供着还要尽量顺毛，在他彻底清醒前刷满好感度，这根本就是地狱难度好吗！

不仅藤丸立香觉得苦，将军府那边也和吃了苍蝇一样难受。

本来大姑娘熬出了头，老将军跟着做了国丈，几个刚入仕的小辈也能被提拔，好似春风得意。偏偏贵妃娘娘的肚子大有问题，他们心虚得紧。

圣上的意思也太难琢磨了点儿。

连他们都明白，丽贵妃怀的并不是龙嗣，这事皇上能不知道？

你说他知道，这倒也不像。就算皇上真被迷得七荤八素，事关男人的尊严和天家颜面，他不可能不计较。

他要是知道吧，又怎么可能放心大胆立后？

可再看立后这事，虽然大姑娘不是正儿八经选秀入的宫，也并不是奉先皇或太后之命成婚，但没道理连册封都办得很仓促，礼部拟的聘礼看着都带廉价的味儿。要不是对方是皇上，换作别人敢这样羞辱将军府的小姐，指不定是什么下场。

可怜丽妃娘家，几个武将拼尽这辈子的脑细胞，也没搞明白皇帝这算不算接盘，个个都提心吊胆地过着日子，苦不堪言。

朝中早有人看他们不爽，夹枪带棒骂上两句。

“哟，这贵妃娘娘一朝得道鸡犬升天，这不还没册封，摆谱给谁看呢？”

“瞧瞧，又是个卖女求荣的。不去胡国做妃子，在这儿当祸水，不嫌丢人？对得起你们一家祖训么？”

对喷不过，几个大老粗就涨红了脸，杵在那儿不知所措。

要是基尔什塔利亚在这儿，必然镇定自如，慢悠悠先叫他们行个大礼，趁人跪着，聊天似的好好关照几句： “质疑陛下的决定，也得看看你能不能活着走出午门。本宫几斤几两，本宫自己心里有数，当祸水也是种本事。爱卿如此积极，想必会来观礼，那本宫就对爱卿的礼单拭目以待了。”

老阴阳人了。

将军府那边左右一合计，心想着让丽妃怀着还是不行，赶紧派丽妃她娘亲去宫里一趟，立刻把事情做个了断。诰命夫人进宫不会惹人怀疑，再说临近婚期，母女两讲点体己话本就是人之常情。

自古胳膊拧不过大腿，基尔什塔利亚这次算踢到铁板，避无可避，逃无可逃。

话说回来，毕竟基尔什塔利亚是沃戴姆家的当主，自然是脸皮厚到没话说，就算狗皇帝不在，他也没什么好怕。问题在于，丽妃的亲妈也是个不走寻常路的狼灭。

中年美妇人保养得挺好，捏着帕子哭得抽抽搭搭，见贵妃娘娘越发丰韵标志，还带点皇家威仪和贵气，这才渐渐止住了声，“你这孩子，在宫里受了那么大的委屈，怎么就不愿和娘说呢？”

基尔什塔利亚当即反应过来，眼前的人还在拿珍妃的事打感情牌，“我行得端正，又有什么好怕？倒是那些个心思不干净的，不觉得羞耻吗？”

丽贵妃早就换了芯子，再也不是那个娇纵冲动的大小姐。横竖都是演，基尔什塔利亚面上领她的情，学着说了两句使性子的话，实则没什么触动。

妇人一听，还以为是娘娘在闹脾气，又温声安慰道：“得亏皇上信任你又宠你，否则哪能由着你胡闹？这可不是过家家，搞不好连你也要罚。”

稍微闲谈了会儿，将军夫人赶紧问，好好的怎么突然封后了。这是件大喜事没错，理由听上去也很充分，让贵妃娘娘从今往后再也不受委屈什么的，可仔细想想不就是家家酒，仿佛儿戏一样。

基尔什塔利亚假意说他不知道，皇上的心思是随便猜的吗？

面上装得娇蛮的美人内心早就冷笑两声。就藤丸立香那脑子，能想得了那么远？好不容易想出个保他的办法，结果是个下下策，把烂摊子留给他收拾。

平时一口一个前辈的，关键时刻跑路了，真有你的。

贵妃冷张脸不愿多说，妇人也着急，皱着眉叫侍婢都退下，语气越来越慌。“你以为别人都瞎？明摆着你肚子里的不是龙种，皇上到底是怎么想？要么你还没摊牌？”

“不是早就把你送进宫了？怎么还会干出这种丑事？好，你心里有怨，可拆散你和秦柳的是皇上，这有什么办法？娘心疼你每月都给你贴银子，你父亲一把年纪还和那帮酸腐书生吵个没完没了，就为了让你过得好一点。”

“你不要脸，我们也丢不起这个人。为了什么儿女私情，连家族都不顾了？”

妇人说完顿感心寒，不由掩面而泣。

确实，人没办法选择自己的出身，但也有很多人连自己的未来都没法选择。身为贵族，总有无法推卸的责任和不堪承受的义务，连维持体面也不过是在世人面前做足姿态罢了。

身为沃戴姆的当主，基尔什塔利亚唯有这点无法反驳。

青年端坐着，沉静如水，嘴角微微含着拒人千里之外的笑，金发与珠钗上的宝石相映成辉。

“陛下说，不管是谁的，他都会视如己出。”

为了维系家族，要考虑的内容也不仅仅只有名誉。因为秘术是一子相传的缘故，继承者除了需要相当的资质以外，能说会道也是加分项。

妇人显然有点不敢相信，可金发美人一本正经的样子让她有点动摇，“陛下真的这么说？”

陛下当然没这么说，不过差不多这个意思。

藤丸立香巴不得这孩子和狗皇帝半点不像，她怕会有心理阴影——“求你了，你千万别给我生个孩子啊，无论怎么排列组合外貌，想想都很恐怖了啊！”

感情还委屈上了。

贵妃娘娘端起茶盏，用杯盖轻轻撇开浮沫，送到嘴边吹了口气，“皇上私底下和我谈过，京中唯有将军府让他安心，所以你们不用担忧，他不会继续追究，知情人都会被妥善处理。”

“陛下宠我，说只要是我的孩子，必然天资聪颖。”基尔什塔利亚深深吸了口气，脸红娇羞他根本做不来，只会继续瞎扯，“能成为明君的决定因素从来不是血脉，所以陛下才愿意选贤用能。”

能把大逆不道的NTR说得如此理直气壮，可能只有魔术师做得到。况且基尔什塔利亚还说得真情实感。

追逐优秀是存在于基因里的一种本能。因此，沃戴姆家族遵循着非常严格的筛选机制，如果后代没有一定的回路和天赋，那么父母都未必会让子嗣知道任何关于魔术的内容。

鉴于回路不是百分之百遗传，假设他的后代不幸都和藤丸立香一样平平无奇，考虑从分家收养个孩子同样是个备选。反正只要刻印能够被传承，生物学上没有任何血缘关系也无所谓——哪怕真的把刻印传给同为天体科的奥尔加玛丽都行。

……明明有在认真思考规划，怎么好像已经默认了藤丸立香倒插门到沃戴姆家似的！

果然是近朱者赤近墨者黑，和狗皇帝呆久了，散发性思维果然会奇怪的跑偏！

美人的表情越来越黑，贵妇人见了只当是自己笨嘴拙舌，无法揣测圣意，惹得娘娘不快。

原来陛下不计较的意思是让将军府安分点，只要手上有这个把柄，收拾他们还不是轻轻松松。

将军夫人想了想，既然如此，也该是他们献忠心，安抚情绪的时候。“你这会儿怀着，不方便伺候，娘给你选了几个人，你看看什么时候给皇上送去，也好替你分忧。”

这操作有点骚。奇葩都凑成一家，就算世界要完蛋也活该。

基尔什塔利亚当然痛快不了，没道理他在这儿被怀孕折磨，藤丸立香能陷在温柔乡的。那家伙总说同甘共苦，到头来吃喝玩乐一样没落下。

“娘这又是什么意思？是怕我容颜不在，没法留住陛下？”长时间这样文绉绉说点没营养的话，青年也有些崩溃，反正都是饶舌，有这点时间还不如和回时钟塔和各位Lord打辩论赛。

不仅如此，无意间立起的帝妃情深还不能毁，基尔什塔利亚难得感到情绪有点失控，耐着性子道，“外面都传陛下和我如何恩爱，您这样巴巴地往宫里塞人，不是打我的脸？淑妃贤妃说不定早就笑死了。”

用冠冕堂皇的理由维护子虚乌有的感情，他绝对不想再做第二次。

看女儿如此坚决，将军夫人有点愣，她原以为会看到娘娘颓靡的样子，或者多少有些犹豫挣扎，至少也会面露感伤。没想到传言不是空穴来风，贵妃娘娘好像真的放下了，不再对旧人念念不忘。

这倒也好，一心一意跟着皇上比什么都强。

妇人把话带到，又坐了会儿，回府报告情况去了。给皇帝选的几个姑娘倒是留了下来，说要是娘娘不想送，放在身边伺候着也行。

藤丸立香得到消息后差点笑到半死，这一大群美少女就算都爱她爱到死去活来，她顶多也就能放在面前看两眼，肉到了嘴边吃不到。沉迷于青春美好的肉体是不假，但是她哪里行了？

而且基尔什塔利亚那个“你真的没有试图和她们补魔”的嫌弃眼神真的好好笑。

屁啊，都掉到特异点里了，鬼才有心情一度春宵！这个金鹏大雕又不是她的原装货，光是看着就有心理障碍了好不好？！

“讲道理，要睡我真的只敢和你睡。谁知道那些美女到底是不是人啊？万一是狐狸精要吸干我怎么办？我不想搞聊斋啊！”

某种意义上，这两人的扯淡能力真是如出一辙。

别看皇帝立香衣冠端正，穿得人模狗样，实际上就是个不正经的主儿。

基尔什塔利亚隐隐觉得自己可能会多出一条操心老妈子属性——如果后辈在有人教导的情况下还把自己作死，那只能怪前辈的无能，而他想尽力避免这种颜面扫地的情况。

“嗯，毕竟是性命攸关的事，看样子你还好好思考过了。”美人惬意往榻上一靠，“但你用的是脑子吗？”

藤丸立香坐得很近，因此美人托着下巴饶有兴趣地打量着，从发型到看到面相，明明这张脸和他所认识的少年没有半分相似之处，甚至连气质都对不上，看多了居然也习惯了，连违和感都能无视。

“她们能和你一样吗？有不少都是十六七岁的姑娘，甚至还有十三四岁的，我不炼的，糟蹋她们你的良心不会痛吗？”

美人被气得不轻，懒得反驳，阖着眼好一会儿没说话。

暮春的阳光比初夏的更温柔点，斜斜一束顺着窗沿落进来，藤丸立香眯着眼，逆光而上的灰尘也化作不可言喻的生灵，光晕之下的基尔什塔利亚莫名有种圣洁的慈爱感。

藤丸立香在心里喊了句万福玛利亚，决定不和他斗嘴，“你想去外面玩玩吗？”


	14. 我们迟早会成为敌人的

魔术师成为家里蹲的理由太简单：外面的世界根本无法引起他们的兴趣。

普通的自然现象不值得研究，能被判定为灾害级别的现象往往昙花一现，能被观测的合适样本过于稀少。

缺少了必要参照物，仅仅是逃离了光害，天体科魔术师们也同样如此。

孤独吗？

没有。他们中的很多人没有这种概念。

同样，外面对他们来说也不是一种诱惑。

虽然擅长做出毫无人情味却合乎逻辑的最优选，但是这次基尔什塔利亚不知道该说“好”还是“不好”。他有过很多邀约，有家族内部集会，有时钟塔的学术研讨，有其他家族的外事访问，也有仅仅是某种悸动而产生的私会。

藤丸立香的邀请属于哪一类？

想到狗皇帝不太可能会正经，好像也没有特意去思考再拿出对应态度的理由。不过，还是稍微认真点，编点堂而皇之的话好了。

“我想，有些事应该不用多说才对。可能的话尽量别离魔术工房太远。”

美人把狐皮大氅往身上带了带，婉拒了提议。

明明天气正好，阳光和暖，可他好像越来越怕冷了。不知道是真的因为怀孕，还是因为有些透支生命力合成魔力的原因。

基尔什塔利亚的目光落在小腹上，女性的躯体有些单薄，那儿更是平坦得没有一丝赘肉，难以想象会有个以克为单位的胚胎等着呱呱落地。

藤丸立香扯了张小板凳挨着坐下，满脸狗腿，完全见不到平时威严的样。少女把剥好的花生放进同伴手里，絮絮叨叨，“差不多三个月了，这胎也该稳了。太医怎么说？平时要多运动。咱们出去转转，正好透透气，省的你回头难产。”

她这是真心为前辈好啊。

你说怀孕了多遭罪，每天吃个不停，还饿得心慌。万一营养过剩搞出个巨大儿，这得多难生！

“反正我们也从来没出去过啊，微服私访这种桥段体验一下怎样？皇帝都有暗卫，和灵子化的Servant也没差，应该没什么危险，别太担心。”

藤丸立香有点心痛，美人儿没安全感，实在是我见犹怜。

基尔什塔利亚瞄了眼橙发狗皇帝，那人清澈的双眼里全是讨好，他只能硬生生忍住想请对方吃暴栗的冲动。

啊，离沃戴姆家当主优雅矜持的言行越来越远了。

他觉得很心累，同时开始庆幸这个特异点里如此脱线的后辈只有一个，而且A组的队员相比之下简直太成熟太有主见，太懂事太省心。

“凡夫俗子怎么配和神秘相提并论？别随便就把魔术和什么东西放在一起。”金发美人的口吻带着慵懒和不容置疑，后而转为更加积极的语调，“如果你讲不出什么值得此行的理由就算了。”

藤丸立香没法说只是自己想出去玩，也不太好意思把生理大保健深入讲给基尔什塔利亚听，支吾着说不出个所以然，“呃，比方说，看看风土人情，然后……考古？”

她知道这理由站不住脚，都不敢看向基尔什塔利亚，自己的声音越来越低。

美人倒是肯接茬，冷哼一声不知道是在嘲讽什么，“未免也太冒失了，藤丸立香。”

照这个意思，化空想为现实，追求根源、复兴魔术的魔术师们都是一群化石了？

基尔什塔利亚心里斥责了两句，最后还是给了藤丸立香台阶下，“你这样期待，难道是最近有什么值得庆祝的节日吗？”

鉴于后辈的智商只有那么点，有些事非要说到这个份上才行。

这话藤丸立香没法接。她都不知道该先从哪里吐槽，这三月末四月出头的时间点，居然有人给自己立flag？

“没人赶着给自己过清明的好吧！”

因为打嘴仗稀里糊涂地输掉了，基尔什塔利亚别无选择，只能跟着狗皇帝一起出宫去。

临行前两人还乔装了一番，秀丽的金发青年看着镜中的自己差点气昏：缺心眼的后辈非要给他梳个侧麻花，还为了“低调的奢华”把含牡丹暗纹的绸带给编了进去。

实话实说，穿越到这个身体来，基尔什塔利亚唯有对这头不输于自己的华美秀发感到满意，这总能提醒他想起一些属于自己、属于家族的荣耀来。

藤丸立香还振振有词地嚷嚷着，都要出去浪了，还端着什么身份啊，反正女装只有零次和无数次。

基尔什塔利亚拆掉编发，除了俗，他是没看出什么法式风情。本想瞪这狗东西一眼，心念一转，十指交叉托着下巴，“看样子你很有心得。要试着分享一下吗？”

哟，还要比谁是冠位美人呢！

橙发御主并不知道到队长又跑偏到双性人的问题上去，只感觉受到了威胁，立刻伏低做小，“不不不，不用了，你开心就好。”

乔装后的两人看上去还挺像普通夫妻的，忽略掉互相坑爹的话。

看到这朝代发展不错，瓦舍鳞次栉比，京城人来人往，甚至还有不少异邦的壮汉，藤丸立香有些兴奋，好像找到了逛祭典的感觉。

一米八的糙汉拎着两根糖葫芦笑得像个傻子。

“来，尝尝这个。味道大概和苹果糖差不多吧？”

少女弯腰往基尔什塔利亚手里塞了一份，然后放开了对准最顶端的果子一口咬下去。

半化的糖衣没能对冲山楂的酸味，藤丸立香毫无心理准备，一边挥手一边差点哭出声，“唔呃呃呃……”

那半只没吃完的糖葫芦串就这么黏上了基尔什塔利亚的头发。

大庭广众之下丢人，沃戴姆家的公子依然很镇定。先是拒绝了藤丸立香一脸视死如归想要把头发上的糖顺下来，再从附近露天小商贩那儿讨了杯水，掏出帕子慢慢把糖块擦干净了。末了，美人眼睛含笑，“我们找个人少的地方，坐会儿好吗？”

藤丸立香立感大事不妙，这样笑着的基尔什塔利亚分明带着满是黑气的背景，她感觉下一秒她可能就会死。

“等等，呃，娘、娘子，有话好好说！”

金发美人冲众人抱歉一笑，估计这几个月调养的不错，再加上原身曾经是个练家子，居然能拖着狗皇帝就走。

二人走到一处略显清静的地方，基尔什塔利亚微微叹气，“出来散心还这么能折腾，我看还是找个地方喝杯茶歇会儿好了。”

藤丸立香也不好意说拆穿是他怀孕了犯懒，否则大概率真的挨一顿胖揍，“基尔什塔利亚前辈，万事好商量好不好？咱们再逛一会儿呗，难得出来一次，看看有什么新奇的小玩意儿，买个带回去也好啊。”

她也舍不得就这么走了！起码逛一逛什么成衣铺，首饰铺，把娘娘打扮起来也不错啊！

没给狗皇帝解释完的机会，基尔什塔利亚拉着藤丸立香继续走，“进去了再说。”

此举立刻招来旁人窃窃私语。

且不说堂堂七尺男儿惧内，出来寻欢作乐让自家夫人抓包，非要和外室当面对质，当真是颜面扫地。

青年也意识到气氛不太对，松了手，用怀疑的眼神看向藤丸立香。“你又怎么了？”

“前面是真窑子啊，白天不怎么营业的。”少女一边摆手一边后退，“我倒要问你想干嘛？”

基尔什塔利亚愣了下，当时只想找个人少的地方，哪想到这儿的花楼都能大隐隐于市，沉默了。

相反，藤丸立香突然变得起劲，“来来来走啊，难得你开窍。”

“你就不能洁身自好一点吗？”

这话从魔术师嘴里说出来怎么都没有信服力。藤丸立香早就忘了她现在是个妻管严人夫，当街和青年表演拉锯战。“我怎么就不能去康康！谁叫你是女身男心！我和漂亮小姐姐贴贴又怎么了？”

说了一串话，少女喘口气，想到必须要给基尔什塔利亚留点脸面，又凑到他旁边去，低声道，“你少淫者见淫，就算点两个清官，听听小曲儿也不是问题啊。”

就不信沃戴姆家家风这么好，当主从小到大没去过红灯区。

金发美人多看了后辈几眼，厌弃的意味直线上升，“你懂得挺多的。”

不过，这么多时间相处下来，他也知道狗皇帝是个有色没色胆的……怂包。每天试图都在花海里寻找最特别的一点红，实际莺莺燕燕一围上来，这家伙立马能哭唧唧朝他求救。

“笑话”，藤丸立香振振有词，“男人变态有什么错？”

又来了。

基尔什塔利亚扶额，“去那边那家茶楼吧。休息会儿，顺便想个计划。漫无目的地乱逛没什么意义，到头来纯粹浪费体力。”

钢铁直男不懂人心。

就是乱逛才有意思啊！

考虑到不能惹毛队长，藤丸立香最终妥协，其实换个角度看看街景也不错。两人捡了处雅致的环境，叫了茶和点心，还未坐定，店小二又跑了一趟，“这位小姐，楼上天字号的有请。”

找丽妃的？

藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚对望，“你要去吗？”

“对方可有说名字？”美人表情冷峻，嗓音清冽。

小二犹豫了下，蘸着茶水在桌上写下两个字。

秦柳。

哈，那狗皇帝本尊横刀夺爱的对象。

藤丸立香难得看回戏，倒是忘了自己也是戏中人，“还去吗？需不需要我回避？”

基尔什塔利亚换上她更为熟悉的傲慢表情，“随你。”

悄眼见到秦柳以后，藤丸立香忽然对这生的极为漂亮的青年多点同情。

他身上的残疾大概这辈子也养不好了，长时间坐在轮椅上，四肢肌肉有些萎缩，看上去格外消瘦。男人的眼睛幽深不见底，对来者微微点头，连说话都显得费劲，“贵妃娘娘，不，很快就是皇后娘娘，陛下不来吗？”

这是皇帝原身造的孽，藤丸立香心说幸亏她没出场，否则她得多愧疚。

美人冷冷地端坐在秦柳对面，简洁有力地反问，“你到底想说什么？”

“我每天都在这里，点一壶你最爱的碧螺春，一碟桂花糕，然后，等你。”秦柳示意对方可以随意享用这些茶水点心，温文尔雅的样子没法让人升起太多戒备。

基尔什塔利亚不答。

“从这个角度，刚好可以看到皇宫一隅。我知道你住在朝阳殿，你身边有两个宫女，一个是圆脸，一个有雀斑。我知道你临危不乱选择代陛下执政，后来又有了喜。我也知道你被珍妃陷害，可很快你就借着皇上的手翻了盘。”

“我一直在这里看着，等着你。局已经布好，你愿意和我走吗？远走高飞，从此再也不入世。”

不管丽妃从前有何种爱恨，又是怎样孤注一掷地赌上性命进宫复仇，那都是过去的事情。现在占据这个身体的是基尔什塔利亚，一个为了理想和家族可以自私到无以复加的普通魔术师，他不会感同身受，也不会成为对方的盟友。

“我拒绝。”

秦柳顺着金发美人的目光看向窗外，“再也不考虑了吗？你我煞费苦心引得那些胡人入关，十二州水患导致今年农作物颗粒无收，饿殍遍野，很快灾民也会涌入京城。”

尽管藤丸立香从接手政事开始就不停努力，看这情形，内忧外患的国家迟早要分崩离析。

真是打得一手好算盘。

基尔什塔利亚抿唇，已然是下了决心的样子，“毕竟我是将军府出身，此番已是不忠不孝……就这样守着王朝覆灭好了。”

随即露出落寞之色。

显然对方也不敢相信会是这个结果，勉力从站起来，却因为疏于锻炼，重重摔倒在地。“为什么？只有我……明明只有我，一直陪在你身边！在那边很痛苦吧，一直委于那个人身下，难道不像行尸走肉，难道你还会觉得这样的生活有意义？”

美人继续冷眼旁观，对男人狼狈的模样毫无所动。

在包间外的藤丸立香听不真切，只能隐约听到几个关键词。

这，这什么当代PUA大师？

想到魔术师可能对这种新兴的花言巧语不够了解，她也顾不得许多，冲进去就从后面捂住丽妃娘娘的耳朵，“你，你……你千万别上当啊，他明摆着就是打压你，贬低你，等你自尊感都跌到尘埃里去了，再和救世主一样出现，说什么他才是你的救赎。”

基尔什塔利亚本来就没多想，被藤丸立香这么一说，直接笑出了声。

狗皇帝训完秦柳，为了绝了对方的心思，又一脸痛心疾首的骂道，“喜欢谁不好，非得喜欢……丽妃？她压根儿不是个好玩意儿。母大虫一个，有的你受的。”

“我就是喜欢她羁傲不逊的样子。”脸上挂彩的地方隐隐渗血，男人摸了摸，嘲笑道，“陛下倒是好气度，在外面听了这么久壁角。看看，这就是本朝的九五之尊，连个女人都会患得患失。”

她又不是真皇帝，有什么好在意不在意脸面的。藤丸立香环抱着丽妃娘娘耀武扬威，“看不出来，你还爱上一匹烈马啊，可惜草原种错了地方。”

秦柳怒极反笑，“你也别得意，我们迟早会成为敌人的。”

“爱妃，你看搞笑不？”藤丸立香故意往基尔什塔利亚的脖颈边靠了靠，“想当朕的情敌，也不看看自己什么德行。”


	15. 伙伴关系就到此为止

爱妃。

基尔什塔利亚暂且默认了这个称呼，然而他仍旧要说，太近了。

藤丸立香从后面贴上来，双手交叉环在他的胸口，头还靠在肩膀上，两人犹如耳鬓厮磨。虽然不太明白狗皇帝为什么心急慌忙——估计又是那令人叹为观止的想象力，但表达这种感情也没必要像抱个玩偶似的抱他，反复突破令人感到舒服的安全距离不说，主要是实在让他觉得很热。鉴于两人相处了很久，基尔什塔利亚没感到被冒犯，他可以不计较这次失礼。

“我都不知道，入宫以后你变了这么多。”秦柳仍匍匐在地，枯瘦的手臂难以支撑上身的重量，因此久久无法爬起来，看上去狼狈又滑稽。男人嗤笑着，咳嗽了两声，不停起伏的胸腔显示出他正在承受某种痛苦，声音却很稳，“你这又是为了什么？为了荣华富贵？为了庇荫家族？你觉得我信吗！”

“想来皇帝陛下也知道我和娘娘的海誓山盟，陛下大度，何不成人之美？”

“人都是会变的”，基尔什塔利亚把藤丸立香的手掰下来，一字一句掷地有声，“知道自己想要的，该做的，比什么都重要。”

丽妃必须和皇帝绑着。倒不是愁将军府会投敌叛变，只是册封在即，丽妃和秦柳跑了，必然会落个抗旨不遵的名头，娘家不会有好果子吃。不管是八百里流放还是株连九族，没了帝国铁骑，百姓寒心，匈奴更是没了顾虑，蠢蠢欲动。

藤丸立香狗归狗，这次歪打正着办了件好事，可喜可贺。

换做平时，基尔什塔利亚一定不会放过打击后辈的机会：“愚者千虑亦有一得”。

只是这样一来，他“嫁”给藤丸立香也成了板上钉钉的事。

“呵。一入宫门深似海。”秦柳喘着气，自嘲地笑了下，唤了个侍儿进来，“干了这么多好事，你敢和陛下坦白吗？不怕他说你是蛇蝎美人？”

明明他们两小无猜，青梅竹马。他未曾料到，一直在他身边甘愿为他谋划的贵妃娘娘会翻脸无情。纵然他反复确认，对方似乎心意已决。

如果不是逼不得已，他也不会像抓着救命稻草一样去泄爱人的底，那多招人记恨。不过现在已经无所谓了。

“他有什么不敢？”狗皇帝立香一张糙汉脸挤出点委屈，“漂亮到这种程度，别说是蛇蝎，已经无所谓是不是人了。”

基尔什塔利亚毫不留情地给了肘击，“别拐弯抹角地骂我。”再说编也要编得有点像，先是母大虫，后是蛇蝎，逛动物园吗？

两人的日常互掐在秦柳眼里也变成了打情骂俏，男人被搀扶着坐上椅子，喉头滚了滚，阵阵血腥味翻涌，“你分明没变……”

望着那两人离去的背影，他暗下决心，到时候再见分晓吧。

从茶楼里出来恰巧过了饭点，多数铺子已经家当等着做夜场，小贩们昏昏欲睡，街上偶有行人。

难得出门就被搅黄，虽然奇怪的情报增加了，藤丸立香却觉得很扫兴。她本就想无忧无虑度过一天，和基尔什塔利亚交流下革命友谊，把酒言欢的同时深入探讨下泛人类史的存续问题。见金发美人再度露出正经到不敢让人亵渎的严肃表情，她的私心也被冲淡了许多。

少女张望了下，“饿吗？要吃点什么？”

基尔什塔利亚心想永远保持乐观是种很稀有的本领，微微点头，“你带路。”

能奇迹般的达成默契简直不可思议。

明摆着是饮食男女，口腹之欲，藤丸立香也愿意当一种求和信号，要是四下无人，她肯定旋转跳跃闭着眼。

为了纪念在特异点内能握手言和的历史性一刻，狗皇帝提议说赶着去吃最后一轮早茶，她请客管饱。

基尔什塔利亚搞不懂藤丸立香在那儿眉开眼笑做什么。都当了皇帝，再说这种话未免也太小气，连带害得他也被人指指点点。他倒是习惯了非议，但哪有一国之君众目睽睽之下不注意形象的道理。青年看了藤丸立香一会儿，刚想出声提醒，忽然意识到他成为魔术师后失去的是稚子之心，一样他注定不可以拥有的东西。

青年的神色稍显温柔。

藤丸立香一路打听，找了家口碑还可以的馆子，进去熟门熟路地要了两个茶座。包厢这会儿还在收拾，在大堂里坐着，看看百姓生活也挺有滋味。

作为东道主，她自然比较熟悉各种菜式，直接跳过了征求意见的步骤，“诶，刚好有时令的点心。劳驾，这个红豆青团也来两……”

“一个要咸蛋黄的。”

“等等，你这明显是咸党异端啊！”宛如被背叛了友谊，少女瞪大了眼睛，差点拍桌子跳起来，“说好了一起做甜党，为什么不遵循传统啊！”

即使穿着打扮从简，骨子里的优雅是盖不掉的东西。基尔什塔利亚换了个位置，借藤丸立香的身形挡住部分不怀好意的视线，轻轻哼了一声，从容极了：“没人和你说好了。本来有些规则注定要被更替或破坏。”

“您直接说吃腻了不行吗？”少女改着点单的同时默默腹诽，怪不得天体科的魔术师仙气飘飘，感情是不说人话。

基尔什塔利亚即答：“不优雅。”

还真是理直气壮的精致男孩。

藤丸立香就知道他们两人之间不存在什么休战。她正准备继续杠，冷不丁被人撞了下，等她回头去看，哪里还有肇事者的影子。

说来也不巧，基尔什塔利亚坐在里面，看不到是什么情况。

想到这种桥段一般会遭遇失窃，少女顾不得尴尬，拍遍浑身上下的口袋，当场呆掉：“没了。钱包没了。”

这什么极品灾难体质，难得请客还要继续丢人。

基尔什塔利亚托着下巴，促狭地看着狗皇帝，“嗯，这就是帝都的治安呢。”

言下之意不言而喻：天子脚下到底是谁的地盘？碰上这种事，谁又该反省？

“你少幸灾乐祸了好吗？都是一家人了，我的钱不就是你的钱吗！”已经不记得到底是第几次吃瘪，反正每次都认真吸取教训的藤丸立香立刻反击，固执地凝视着对方的蓝眼以证明自己毫不心虚。

果不其然，听到“一家人”的时候，基尔什塔利亚的脸明显黑了点。青年耐着性子，眯起眼睛，“说起来，你可是皇帝，有了这重身份吃白食也没问题吧。说不定店家还要夹道欢送你。”

绝了，论脸皮，还是基尔什塔利亚的厚，居然教唆后辈吃霸王餐。

狗皇帝被惊得说不出话，失了魂一样干坐着，好半天才捂脸道：“照你这意思我最好给人家留个墨宝是吧！”

不对啊，为什么惨遭失窃以后他们不是寻找解决途径而是在这里讲相声？

这次出宫藤丸立香特意没带侍从，虽然有几个暗卫跟着保护，但明面上没人替她解围。她像条缺水的鱼似的微微张嘴，双眼渐渐失焦，过了会儿自觉想要找个地缝钻进去。

料到眼下的一切基本都咎由自取，基尔什塔利亚悠悠分出两只白鹳骑士，命令它们去找带有藤丸立香气味的东西。

莹莹透着蓝色的鸟形使魔平展双翼，从窗户边出去了。

把事情安排好，美人侧头，目光灼灼，看向对面持续低落的后辈。

“赞美万能的魔术”，狗皇帝迎着青年的眼神，像模像样在胸口比了个十字，并不意外的收获了“算你识趣”的反馈，顿时松了口气。

少女挠挠头，总感觉好像这两只白鹳骑士比以前见过的更大，构成更加复杂，可她说不出个所以然。反正不愧是基尔什塔利亚，在魔力干涸的年代也能翻出花样，捞了个魔兽女王什么的当当。

她的思绪一跑偏，后知后觉又想到一个问题。

白鹳骑士是能执行简单的命令不假，甚至能和主人共享部分感觉，唯一缺点是执行概念性的，或者过于模糊的命令时效果大打折扣。所以说伟大的队长大人是怎么熟悉她，啊不，皇帝原身的气味的？

细思恐极。

果然是吃得苦中苦方为人上人，就凭这一点，藤丸立香也觉得自己应该对基尔什塔利亚更好些，绝不是因为幸灾乐祸。

估计是追出的时候已经晚了，使魔们直到傍晚都没回来。狗皇帝心说感谢基尔什塔利亚给她的勇气，两人硬是腆着脸坐了一下午。

“其实我挺感谢你愿意陪我浪费一天的。”少女握着茶杯发出感叹。不论是往来行人，门檐飞燕，或是这斜阳余光，无一不有种岁月静好的感觉。

作为适格御主，她常常是疲于奔命——尽管达芬奇亲他们已经在容许范围内尽可能延长了休息时间，身心的调理疗养也在同步进行，这改变不了Grand Order高强度快节奏的本质。

连选个喜欢的角落，安静地喝杯下午茶都成了奢望。

狗皇帝从短暂地伤感里回过神，开始邀功，“怎样？把早茶吃成下午茶也很有意思吧？”

贵族出身的沃戴姆公子必然很熟悉茶会的种种，不正统的小宴充其量胜在新意，最多博其一笑，她不指望太多。

“还可以。”青年的语气没太大起伏。

降尊纡贵给出这三个字，对于言不由衷的魔术师来说已然是很高的评价。

基尔什塔利亚那为人称道的优雅和修养完美地掩盖了让阿尔托莉雅沉默的食量，一脸淡然地看着面前叠起的蒸屉和碗盏，“偶尔我们也要装得像一点。”

“什么？”

青年本想说虚假夫妻，鉴于后面有人来了，改口说道：“是你装有钱人像一点。”

来者正是茶馆掌柜。他入行做了二十多年，阅人无数，颇懂人情世故。

要了些吃食慢悠悠聊一下午的客人并不稀奇，夫妻倒不多。通常来说，有女眷出席，客人都会提早订包间，若是没有位置宁愿放弃。看着两人一身贵气，虽然穿着并不张扬，但多半是有头有脸的人物。

掌柜的心里合计完，想试着去攀谈一番。

白鹳骑士就是这时候落进窗的。

体型巨大的蓝白长尾鸟儿蹦上桌，将口中衔着的明黄色荷包放在了主人的掌心。这些使魔的形态习性和被模仿之物相近，即使为了补充魔力，也以非常隐蔽的方式进行：一只蹭着基尔什塔利亚的手，另一只飞上肩头，试图用发丝重新编织羽翼。

喜、喜鹊？

掌柜的眼睛都直了，这鸟儿光华溢彩生得漂亮，怕是从小养到大才这样亲人。

再说照顾鸟儿的美人，那简直惊为天人，是壁画上的飞仙，九天上的仙女儿，只要看过一眼就不可能移开眼睛，再看其他女性只有索然无味。

当家的真是艳福不浅。有这样的美人替他持家，真是何其有幸。

……等、等等，明黄色的荷包！

身体比脑子更快反应过来。

“草民不知皇上大驾光临！望皇上赎罪！”中年人五体投地，一阵阵着冒冷汗。皇上微服私访，那金发美人必然就是风头正盛的丽妃娘娘，他还不知死活的多看了几眼，这可如何是好。

大堂里宽敞，有什么风吹草动食客都看得一清二楚。掌柜的疾呼万岁，其他人也不疑有他，刷刷跪倒一片，“吾皇万岁万万岁，娘娘千岁千千岁。”

藤丸立香哭笑不得，她压根没张扬，一时想不到是哪个细节露了身份。“无妨，平身吧。朕与丽妃今天算与民同乐，大家不必拘束。”

话这么说是漂亮，可平头老百姓哪里敢在圣上面前坦然用餐。本着不扰民的心，少女和基尔什塔利亚交换了个眼神，准备埋单走人。

“陛、陛下光临，小店真是蓬、蓬荜生辉……”中年人哆哆嗦嗦连话都说不清，哪还敢收费。“草民斗、斗胆，可否请陛下为、为小店提名？”

人在紧张时，思维会更加活跃。见证了帝妃情深，掌柜的突然福至心灵，自己又脑补出一套说法。

这天子配天女本就没错，皇上对皇后一往情深引得喜鹊前来——毕竟他们不是牛郎织女，这也没到鹊桥相会的时候，总之是吉兆。还有，皇后本就是天之骄女，是凤凰，百鸟朝凤又有什么不对？

他转头就和自己的伙计老板说去了。


	16. 纵然有繁星下愉快的旅程

藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚被人三跪九叩后送出了门，临行前还被塞了两张画舫的票，说是一切都安排好了，就在今天晚上，绝对让皇上和娘娘满意。

“去不？”藤丸立香有些心动，可时候不早，又暴露了身份，必须要多多考虑人身安全问题。这一天仿佛被安排得明明白白的，去掉秦柳的那一段，简直像在和基尔什塔利亚约会。

啊，好像说约会又没内味儿，毕竟小情侣之间理应亲嘴而不是总吵嘴。

“去。为什么不去？”基尔什塔利亚用奇怪的眼神看向狗皇帝，对眼前人的谨小慎微感到诧异，“这种活动你不是最起劲了吗？”

这算说得什么屁话！

藤丸立香忍不住反驳，天体科的家里蹲不就是眼前这位吗？

“你少不负责任，这种活动你不是最不起劲了吗？”

……仿佛听到了路人在窃窃私语着渣男抛妻弃子还敷衍塞责的故事。

画风转变只需一秒。

感受到舆论和身份带来的双重压力，少女泄了气，点头默认，“行行行，听你的。”

藤丸立香从来不知道京城里有人工湖，从某种角度来说是挺失败的。

大约已经清过场，宽阔的水域上只有这一只画舫，就憩在岸边。游船上灯火通明，衬得船身也金碧辉煌，格外华美。凭栏是朱红色的，好像前不久才重新上过漆。屋檐做了莲花托，严严整整做了足足三层斗拱，转角处高高翘起。歌姬舞娘正在梳妆打扮，隐约能看到有剪影来回走动，甚至能听到她们的欢声笑语。

基尔什塔利亚对歌舞表演并不感兴趣，一言不发拉着藤丸立香直接上了三层。

这天晚上没雾，晚风送来温柔的水汽和凉意，视野极好。两岸花灯走马，倒影里映出点繁华盛世的意思。湖心皎皎明月静静流淌，悠然去向远方。

难得有机会登上豪华游轮，藤丸立香在甲板上踱步转了转，感觉心情舒畅。坐在黄金鹿号上乘风破浪时她热血澎湃，而现在却宁静得很，不知道有没有同伴的因素在里面。

说起来，那个自由散漫的家伙一眨眼就不见了。

想到和平日不太一样的队长，藤丸立香忽然有了深究的欲望。

除了家世背景，天才光环，和毋庸置疑的强大实力，他作为魔术师的一面简直完美无瑕。那作为“普通人”的一面呢？她知道基尔什塔利亚注定生而不凡，有许多及常人所不及之处，却仍忍不住想象他被柴米酱醋茶所困的样子。

这绝不是什么恶趣味。只是这样想着，就能满足下拉进两人距离的愿望。

“基尔什塔利亚？”

真是的，不喜喧闹也不要跑得找不到人啊。

清冽的声音从上方传来：“我在。上来。”

见藤丸立香还在愣神，基尔什塔利亚小心挪动着，探出半个身子向后辈伸手，又低声重复了遍：“上来吧。”

流云恰好遮住了点月色，光晕沿着天体晕染在夜幕中。视野骤然变得暗淡，但面容精致的美人的模样却越发清晰。早上编好的头发稍微有些松散，一缕金发不偏不倚贴着藤丸立香的面颊落下。基尔什塔利亚眸中的情绪逐渐沉淀，最后化作宝石般清澈纯粹。

明明不是神祗，却比无上的生灵更端丽肃穆。

这就是她的敌人，一位要君临奥林匹斯的男人。

他不仅要登上画舫的最高层，还要爬上屋顶。况且他……的身体还怀着三个多月身孕。

藤丸立香挨着基尔什塔利亚坐下，心中的疑问持续饱和，反倒忘了要问什么，开口半真半假胡诌道：“听说皇城外鲁冰花开得正好，本想着我们去踏青，谁知道……算啦，人要知足常乐。”

“反正没有鲁冰花，回味一下刚刚吃过的西兰花也行。”

基尔什塔利亚本想自己先挑起话头，但已经习惯了暖场的狗皇帝反应更快，他只有跟在后面吐槽的份。“藤丸立香，你是小学生吗？少假公济私了。”

美人双手往身后一撑，仰望着这片星空，缓缓道，“我想你也应该知道，这个国家早就没救了。”

“嗯，我知道的，从第一天就知道了。”藤丸立香的回答出人意料的冷静，“但就这样放任不管也不是办法。就算你不要求我去扮演皇帝的角色，我也会尽量地做好每一件事。”

“真是…温柔。这就是所谓的临终关怀吗？”基尔什塔利亚不置可否。

“不是的，只要还有一口气在，就不会沦落到苟延残喘。”

如果灭亡的概念被定义为站在权利顶峰的人死亡的话，随着这个世界迎来终焉，他们的结局显而易见。

少女忽然想到了什么，笑出了泪花，“就算是这个国家几乎无法维持下去，这也不是终点。”

哪怕幸存者只剩下百余人，总有东西会被继承，这是乌鲁克的王说过的希望。

因此没必要伤感。

“现实一点”，基尔什塔利亚对藤丸立香的坚定致意，但不代表他会理解。“和注定的败局抗衡是愚蠢的行为。如果有机会重来，绝对不要拖到两败俱伤。”

魔术师们就是这样的生物——既热爱空想，又无比务实。

青年有种说不清的惆怅，很久以来他都没有这种感觉。“我想我大概知道离开特异点的条件了。”

从藤丸立香遇刺开始，那个预判就在不断的被证实。

即他们中至少有一人死亡。

然而，脱落者的下场依然是未知数。

随着时间推移，基尔什塔利亚知道自己越来越犹豫要不要去赌。

“哈哈，我差不多也有个想法。”

神经大条并不意味着迟钝和不敏感，有时候不点明是种美德。藤丸立香侧头看向基尔什塔利亚，笑容更为灿烂，“万一这是个恶作剧，不干羞耻的事情就不能出去呢？”

青年叹了气，“和你说了，这些东西根本没必要看也没必要记住。”被狗皇帝的情绪所感染，也是为了打发时间，他又决定还是象征性问下，“比方说什么事？”

“比方说啊”，少女脸红着瑟缩了下，没想到他还真愿意听并且很可能追根究底，“你不亲我一下就……”

脸上落了什么软软的东西。

温热转瞬即逝，蓝眸中橙色的身影缓缓褪去。

基尔什塔利亚转头继续凝视着繁星，没露出半点或是戏谑或是失望的情绪，冷静道：“你的猜想验证完毕。根本什么也不会发生。”

这，这这这不是什么也没发生的问题好吗！

羞耻到想抱头蹲防的藤丸立香缩成一小团，却因为动作幅度过大，有了掉下房顶的趋势。

一亲芳泽美人的代价未免也太巨大了！她还不想摔成高位截瘫啊！

救命！

某个纤弱的身影眼疾手快的拉住了她。

因为皇帝的身体过于笨重，为了阻止滚落只能用更强更重的力量。

“一二不过三，下次别骑了行吗？”正在思考自己到底是享受洗面奶还是脑垫波的藤丸立香再度发表了狗言狗语。

挺有趣的。

基尔什塔利亚并不排斥。

他很清楚，一旦回归到迦勒底，生活轨迹完全不同的两人再也不会有任何交集。这是无可奈何的事实，也是他曾考虑过的最好的结果。

和魔术师以外的人有羁绊到底是不是一件好事，也许他可以问一下佩佩再做决定。

美人缓缓起身，眼神却始终落在后辈身上。

如果早一点认识藤丸立香的话，说不定A组就要有位破格录取的御主。弱小却永不退怯，平凡却不甘于平庸，积极却不盲目乐观——“普通人”是绝对做不到的。

藤丸立香的身上存在着神秘的可能性。

既然这样，就有被继续观测的价值。自己就做个幕后工作者，偶尔也尽一下前辈的义务好了。

小心翼翼掌握平衡的狗皇帝换趴为坐，“你太认真了啦。”脸上的燥热留有余温，于是少女也仰望着天幕，“我想问的是，你是不是看一眼星座就能找到回迦勒底的路？”

基尔什塔利亚很明确的告知她这不可能，“请不要把我当成人形GPS。”

“尽管时代和地区都不相同，天体运动仍旧有规律可循——今天会上演火星凌日。如果回到原本的世界的话，那是2084年11月10日的事了。”

神秘的自然现象仅仅是天体科中最微不足道的一小部分。

青年忽然笑了下，谈起钟爱的学科带着让人闪闪发光的自信，“诸神的存在，我会向你，向这个世界证明。”

“所以你要去第七特异点吗？”

“不，不是的。那只是神代末期，从魔术的本质上讲有些无趣了。”基尔什塔利亚凑近了与藤丸立香对视，提及魔术的神秘性的他带着不可言喻的诱惑，“我们会回归神代去——回归亚特兰蒂斯的海洋之息，回归奥林匹斯与第一世代人类同时游走的云雾之中。”

果然。

藤丸立香说不清什么滋味。

虽然很清楚靠她一个人几乎不可能改变基尔什塔利亚的理想，但对方义无反顾的语气听着却很刺耳。

泛人类史对他来说真的没有任何价值吗？

是因为没有一样东西值得他留恋，所以才决心白纸化整个星球再覆写人理吗？

她不敢去细想，强打起精神，随便重复了听到却没消化的关键字，“亚特兰蒂斯和奥林匹斯山？”

“是的。奥林匹斯山一处在希腊，一处在火星——托低重力的福，足足两万多米高。”

藤丸立香听得有点愣。

不能去火星吧？人类没有手段去火星吧？就算借用神权去了也活不下吧？

按照这个倍率，火星上的队长该不会是三倍速的吧？真当人均高文呐！

少女直摇头，“不不不，不去Mars。”

基尔什塔利亚觉得藤丸立香很没出息，明明是非常宏大的空想，却因为理解力完全欠费而听不懂。“你才Mars了。”

她也没说什么吧，怎么沃戴姆家的当主突然转祖安啊！

“不说这个，谈点实际的。”藤丸立香皱着眉，看着金发美人的漂亮脸蛋咬牙切齿，“你就说作为魔术师，回到迦勒底第一件事应该做什么？”

如果非要开战的话，对方的回答也能作为她在休整期间的参考。

“去医务室检查一下，毕竟用过灵子传送，需要重新证明自身，精神状况也需要关注。”常识都没有的后辈实在令人操心，基尔什塔利亚耐着性子讲下去。想到新人恰巧是因为训练过多才会在开会时打瞌睡，又补充道，“去找Dr.罗曼好了，尽管那人懒散又是个爱做白日梦的空想家，不过还算负责吧。”

“如果你也有兴趣，我可以帮你问要一份他珍藏的草莓蛋糕。”

“嗯，我会的。”藤丸立香抱着膝盖，歪着头不看基尔什塔利亚，闷声道：“他欠我的。”


End file.
